I'm Cold Because I Care
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: Marth's POV and 3rd of my series. I always thought that Meta knight never hated anyone, maybe disliked them, but never hate. When we met this guy, He hated his guts, little did I know he was his long time rival.
1. We Meet Meta's match

Well, I'm should be working on "My cry to the moon" right now, but this story won't stop calling to me! I'm sorry to people that like that story, but I'm putting it on hold, but don't die my friends, I'll work on it again soon. I got the idea to write a fanfic with Dark Meta knight in it because I had seen this Youtube video that had a cute and funny picture of Dark Meta knight sitting on top of Meta knight and waving his finger at him in a taunting manner, Meta knight looks like "Dude, you weigh a ton!" and has a little sweat drop thing, If you want to see it, go to youtube and search for "Random Meta knight Pics". The pic was quite cute in my opinion. And I don't see enough Dark MK on this site (If any at all). so anyways, enjoy! And BTW this is Marth's POV.

* * *

My name is Marth. You probably know me from Super Smash bros. or Fire Emblem. I've been through some amazing adventures with all of my friends, we all have a great time, and would risk life and limb to save each other. Meta knight is one of my best friends, always will be no matter what. I know him like the back of my hand, his likes, his dislikes, his personality. Out of all the things I've learned about and from him, I would have always thought that he never would _hate _someone. Maybe dislike a little, but never hate. But soon I found out about his arch nemesis, and it was the last type of person I would ever think he'd dispise, and in no time at all, we were off on a little bit of an escapade.

That morning I woke up remembering the horrible storm we had the night before, when I went down to breakfast I found Zelda, Samus, Peach, Meta knight, and Kirby all sitting on the couch talking about it.

"Gosh, I couldn't sleep very well at all, that was some storm." Peach sighed sipping tea, Zelda nodded.

"Yeah, hey, did anyone hear a loud clanging noise outside? It was so weird." I sat down next to Meta knight as he spoke.

"Yeah, I heard it too, wonder what it was."

"Hi guys. Some storm alright." I smiled looking down at my little friend.

"Hi Marth, Zelda and I heard a werid noise outside." Meta knight looked up at me with his big yellow eyes.

"Well, let's find out then!" I got up and made my way to the door. The others looked at each other and then followed me. We looked all around the outside of the Smash Mansion, in the courtyard, in the forest by the mansion, all over. But we found, well Meta knight found something that surprised us all. Just behind some bushes, in the forest. We all rushed over to look at it in amazement, while most of us were astonished and amazed, Meta knight was not the least bit surprised, and looked at it with anger. It was almost an exact copy of him, lying out on the ground unconscious. He looked almost like Meta knight in every way, but he was grayish black in color with red shoes, his cape was tattered and his mask had a big slash running down the right eye, he was unconscious, but it was see-able that he too had yellow eyes, but his were smaller than Meta knight's and more narrowed. his armour looked battered up, and he looked as if he came out of a cruel brawl.

"Alright let's do this slow and painfully." Meta knight murmured as he raised his sword.

"Meta knight! Wait, let's see what it is." Peach put her hand out in front of him and walked up to the creature, "I _know _what it is, that freak is called Dark Meta knight, he my insane demon of a clone! And if everyone wants to live, go along with me and WE KILL HIM!" Meta knight snapped. Peach knelt down and rolled him over to look at him better, he looked quite hurt and had cuts and bruises all over him. And he was quivering a little.

"Aw, poor thing, let's bring him back to the mansion, maybe Master hand can help us fix him up." Peach said looking at him.

"WHAT?! No! He's Evil!!!!! We can't save him!" Meta knight whined. Peach had already picked up Dark Meta knight and headed off to the mansion with him in her arms. As the others followed, I stayed close to Meta knight who was very, very upset about this.

"Oh, come on Meta, what's so bad about your clone?" I sighed looking down at the little star warrior as he held Kirby's paw. He held up a gameboy game to me and walked on as I stopped. "Kirby and the amazing Mirror?" I asked myself as I took out my DS to see what he was trying to tell me. I played it a little while and then realized why he hated his clone so much. "Oy, we've got a lot of converting to do." I sighed walking a bit faster to keep up with everyone.

* * *

I'm sorry I know that the first Chapter's short but they will get longer as the story progresses.


	2. Awakening of the dark clone

Alright yo! Change of plans for those of you who have read My cry to the moon and heard that it's the sequel to Father love, this is the sequel, and I'm going to have that particular story be on it's own, so this is the sequel to father love, Read on!

* * *

Meta knight sure didn't look happy, but Peach had her mind set on bringing his clone to the mansion. Once we got there Master hand sided with her much to Meta knight's disappointment.

"He looks like he got struck by lightning, but he should wake up soon, you should take him into one of the hospital rooms for now." he said looking over the dark star warrior. In my opinion, he looked like Meta knight in goth.

"But Master hand. . ."

"Meta knight," Master hand sighed. Meta knight lowered his head, and sighed back. Peach nodded optimistically and walked off followed by Zelda and Samus, I knelt down and lightly slapped him on the shoulder

"It'll be fine MK, I pro-"

"Fine? You say fine? This guy is fear and insanity itself." Meta knight interrupted me sounding quite depressed and upset. Kirby hugged tighter to Meta knight's glove and nipped in his little language very confident.

"Poyo! Popoyoyo!" Meta knight looked slightly reassured and rubbed him on the head.

"Yeah, that's right, you got him last time didn't you?" His voice softened. Kirby squealed with glee.

"So, we should go in and see him huh?" I asked, he sighed looking up at me and said

"Fine, but tell the girls that I have every right to murder him once he wakes up." I chuckled as he held Kirby's paw lightly and walked down to the room by my side. When we came in, we saw the girls had left a note. "Out for a while, we'll be back soon, Snake, Ike, and Lucario said they'd come to help out at around twelve." Meta knight read off the paper. I looked over at the dark star warrior. He was fast asleep and sighing quietly.

"Gosh, he looks like he got zapped in the lightning." I stated looking at his cape, which was tattered at the end. And his bashed up armour.

"He dresses that way on purpose." Meta knight murmured sitting down next to me by the bed.

"Hey guys, so let me get this straight, you found another Meta knight?" Ike said with confusion.

"He is NOT another me." Meta knight folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "He's my crazy jerk of a dark clone. He May look a little like me, but he ACTS nothing like me at all, he my pure opposite."

"So, If your arrogant then he won't be?" Snake smirked. Meta knight pointed his sword at him, and Snake took the hint immediately. We heard some groaning noises from Dark Meta knight and eventually he woke up.

"W-where am I?" he asked, his voice was like Meta knight's, but it was by far more snide and sinister. If you ask me he sounded like Meta knight had taken enough helium so his voice was higher, but still sounded normal. I moved over closer to him and spoke softly.

"My name's Marth, You got zapped by lightning so we brought you here, you okay?"

"Just fine." He replied rubbing his head and looking up, his eyes were narrowed and sly looking.

"Where may here be?" He cocked his head and asked.

"Your in the Smash Mansion a-"

"And you're history!" Meta knight shouted out of the blue and raised his sword to slash at Dark Meta knight. Dark Meta knight looked surprised for a second but then gave a happier look, a long nasty stare-down look, the kind of look that I give Meta knight when he's been trying to keep a secret from me and it becomes too clear to hide it anymore, yet he tries to do it anyways. Dark Meta knight got up and off the bed. He walked over to Meta knight and punched him hard in the back, resulting in Meta knight falling over.

"Hi there Metty! How are things?" he sneered as Meta knight got up again. Meta knight gave him an annoyed look.

"Dark, you know only girls get to call me that." Meta knight was having a hard time keeping calm.

"But since I'm you, and you're. . ." Dark Meta knight paused giving Meta knight time to catch on and interrupt.

"What? I'm what?" Meta knight breathed almost snorting anger out through his mask.

"Well you just said only girls could call you that and since I'm you an-"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Meta knight exploded realising what his dark clone was trying to say.

"Just what you think it means Metanna." Dark Meta knight was definitely smirking under his mask.

"Metanna?! Just who do you think you're talking to buster?!" Meta knight shouted. I got up and grabbed around his stomach to keep him from attacking Dark Meta knight.

"I'm talking to Metanna of course! Who else?!" Dark Meta knight said with fake softness in his voice. Kirby ran up and punched Dark Meta knight to the ground and yelled in his babbles at him angrily.

"Poyo! Poyo!!!! POYO!!!!" He yapped before kicking him in the stomach and running up to Meta knight and still snarling in his baby-like squeal. Dark Meta knight looked surprised as he stood up but then the nasty look on his face returned.

"Kirby! Is that you? My, my, you've grown! Your _Mama_ must have taught you something for once!" Meta knight squirmed even tighter in my arms,

"Kirby, you remember your little pal right?" Dark Meta knight asked curiously. "Shadey! Come on in!" He called out the window. Suddenly a grey colored figure on a flying purple object flew into view. As it got closer I noticed it was circular and the object it rode on was the Shadow Star, polar opposite of the Warp Star. And the figure on the Devil Star was Kirby's polar opposite. He got off the Devil Star and climbed in through the window and to Dark Meta knight's side. He smiled and his blue-gray eyes narrowed as he saw Kirby, and he punched in one paw with the other. Kirby looked a little worried and blinked.

"P-p-popopoyo?" he babbled quizzically.

"Kirby, you remember Shadow Kirby, your dark little twin, don't you?" Dark Meta knight asked. Shadow Kirby looked up at Dark Meta knight who nodded and ran up and tackled Kirby. By this time, I had forgotten Meta knight was in my arms and he had finally broken from my grip. He ran over to the two who were pushing and hitting each other while rolling around on the floor and struck Shadow Kirby with his sword. He slammed his sword a few more times until Kirby ran behind him for protection.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU REPULSIVE LITTLE DEMON!!!!" Meta knight snarled bringing Kirby who was crying close to him, and hugged him gently. Shadow Kirby ran up to Dark Meta knight and hissed angrily at Meta knight and Kirby.

"He's a repulsive demon?! Take a look at your impish little rat one of these days!" Dark Meta knight snapped. Meta knight's eyes widened and blazed with anger.

"You say he's a WHAT?!" Meta knight yelled. He breathed deeply for a second and then gently nudged Kirby over to me. He walked calmly over to Dark Meta knight and then grabbed him by the wings and flung him across the room. The two of them got into an all out fight to the death. I eventually ran over there and pulled the two of them away.

"ALL RIGHT!" I shouted. They stopped fighting for a second and looked up at me. "We are going to calm down and just stop for a few seconds." I breathed. In a little while, they moved away from each other and were sitting on the opposite sides of the room. Meta knight stroked Kirby's cheek softly and wiped away tears in his eyes.

"Now don't you worry, remember how I got Shadow Kirby last time? I'll get him again if I have to." he spoke gently and hugged him. Kirby nodded reassured. I now knew that getting Meta knight and his dark clone to cooperate would not be easy at all.

* * *

So, Shadow Kirby coming in was a last second add-in, I hope it was a good one! R+R please!


	3. Signing up for fights

Sorry about how late the update was, I just have so much going on at home, anyways hope you like! It shall be more eventful as it goes on!

EDIT: I decided to pick up on editing this since Redbot (Or whatever his name is) is making rounds for stories that need fixing. I'll be atempting to fix up most of my stories so there are less errors. But just keep in mind I'm only mortal and

* * *

I sat there along with Ike, Snake, and Lucario feeling very uncomfortable about the whole situation. I was about to say something when I heard heavy footsteps running up to our room.

"What happened? Did someone die?" Gannondorf grinned widely, he was followed by Bowser. Meta knight pointed at Dark Meta knight

"Kill him if you want someone to die and to make someone happy." he muttered, Ganondorf and Bowser looked at Dark Meta knight who cocked his head at them and blinked curiously. To Meta knight's dismay, their words were

"AAAAWWWWW Look at him! He's so cute! He's like a little devil!" They walked over to dark Meta knight and knelt down. I could hear Meta knight's jaw dropping as he fell backwards with a loud thud. Dark Meta knight shook Ganondorf's hand lightly.

"Hi, I'm Dark Meta knight, Meta knight's clone." He said, he took me a little by surprise, he introduced himself like. . . . I would. He didn't have any of that courtesy Meta knight had. Meta knight, whether he knew he'd like a person or not when meeting them would always show respect and was very, very polite. I on the other hand would just say something like

"Hi dude, I'm Marth." Meta knight would give eye contact and pay very close attention to the person he was talking to, he'd shake their hand if they held it out, and say a very formal introduction. Manners were his top priority. I just want to spend my energy on having a good time. That's one of the things that makes us like Yin and Yang, I'm an outgoing spunky kid that just loves to party, he's a secretive shady guy that likes to be unnoticed. Yet we mix perfectly."

We should enter this guy in brawl, he'd be pretty good if you ask me." Ganondorf said, standing up as he looked down at dark Meta knight with a grin. Dark Meta knight nodded and I could just tell he was smirking under his battered mask.

"WHAT? NO! HE CAN'T BE IN BRAWL!" Meta knight got up and yelled angrily, Kirby mimicked him and frowned as his little blue eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yes he can." Bowser snarled and got close into Meta knight's face "He's gonna get entered and you're going to enjoy it."

"Let's talk to Master hand about this, he has to be registered to be in it anyways." Meta knight folded his arms confident Master hand would side with him. How wrong he was.

"Yes, He can be registered, he meets all of the terms and regulations so he's allowed in to Brawl." Master hand read off a sheet of paper that Dark Meta knight had filled out.

"WHAT? NO!" Meta knight yowled angrily stomping his foot. "I'll only join if Shadow Kirby can too." Dark Meta knight pointed at the gray Kirby.

"POYO? OYO!" Kirby mimicked Meta knight and yipped. Dark Meta knight filled out a sheet of paper for Shadow Kirby and gave it to Master hand

"He can join as well." Master hand said. To this Meta knight fainted. Kirby caught him, well kind of. . .he sort of landed on Kirby, but Kirby was the one who tried to catch him in the first place. As he climbed out from under Meta knight, he patted him on the shoulder and hissed at Shadow Kirby, who in turn hissed back.

"Yay!" Ganondorf high-fived Bowser. I never really liked Ganondorf, he kidnaps Zelda, and Link and I just hate people who do that. Anyways, Meta knight gained some composure and snarled at his clone

"Demonic Mercenary." "All right that's enough." I muttered, I was a little annoyed by all of this.

"As long as he is in another room besides mine." Meta knight growled pointing at Dark Meta knight.

"Why?" Master hand asked, if you asked my opinion that was a pretty stupid question.

"He's a demonic PUSS-HEAD!" Meta knight yapped, he seemed to think that was a dumb question too. "Okay, I'll keep you apart." Master hand backed away a little, then lead Dark Meta knight and Shadow Kirby down a long hall. I looked over at Meta knight, he looked very traumatized; his hands were shaking and he was breathing hard enough so his mask went up and down.

"It'll be alright MK, you'll see." I knelt down and patted his back lightly. As Shadow Kirby walked away he hissed baring tiny fangs at Kirby. Kirby just looked angry, no where near as stressed as Meta knight. He pointed his paw at his eyes and at Shadow Kirby, as if saying "I'm watching you." He seemed to be saying 'this means war', and he was pretty much right about that.

* * *

Hey, I'm serious if you haven't seen the "Random Meta knight pics" Video on youtube, there's one pic with Shadow Kirby saying "Present for you!" and him walking up to Dark Meta knight, and he's dragging a long pink ribbon, and at the end of the ribbon if a very traumatized looking Meta knight and he's like "Help, someone, no really, get him away from me."


	4. My best friend wears perfume

Wow, It's like at first, not very much in the other chapters and then BOOM! Heheh hope you like!

* * *

Kirby grunted softly in anger as he watched his counterpart walk off with Dark Meta knight. "Oh, I

hate him and I mean that!" Meta knight groaned as he slid to the ground leaning up against my

leg. "Cool it MK, Master hand said that he'll keep you two apa-" "Just because he says he'll keep

us apart doesn't mean Dark Meta knight isn't going to find a way to torture me to death." Meta

knight looked up at me with a tense gaze in his eyes. "Hey, it'll be okay, I promise." I knelt slowly

and wrapped an arm around him, he looked up at me upside down, as he was facing outward and

not towards me. I wrapped my other arm around him as well, lightly hugging him. He let out a

deep sigh and blinked up at me, "Easy for you to say, isn't like you can make him disappear into

thin air." I couldn't help but grin, Meta has this thing where he can get WHATEVER he wants,

without even taking off his mask. He can just be so darn cute when he's upset or tired. He knows

who his charm works on and who he needs other methods to get something. It basically works on

everyone in the mansion but most of the poke`mon, (Minus Jiggilypuff and Lucario as they're

sentient and will completely fall for him if he puts up a good enough act) and Yoshi, as he can't

really understand anyone. But really, he doesn't really like to charm anyone by those means, he's

just an all around gentleman to everyone and they wind up loving him, he's secretive and doesn't

like to be around others much, but he's so polite to everyone he meets you might have a hard

time believing he doesn't like someone. Anyways, I rubbed his head lightly and shook my head.

"Well, I can't do that, but I can help you out." He turned to face me and sighed again, "I just hope

you can help me Marth. He leaned a little on my side. I suddenly felt a quick jolt of pain, and bit

down too on my lip to rid my foot of it. Meta knight has a habit of standing on my foot, it's his way

of "Hugging" me on a regular basis. I will admit, it does kind of hurt, but not bad. He's not very

social, even with me, and I'm the guy's best friend.

As I put him down again, Dark Meta knight and Master hand walked back our way, anyone could

tell Meta knight was ready to strangle Master hand (By the wrist). Dark Meta knight walked up to

Meta knight and leaned way close into his face. "So how are you go- Meta knight," He asked as if

half surprised and half happy, like he found a way to make fun of Meta knight "What?" Meta knight

asked, a little curtly, I would've too, that little demon could drive anyone mad. "A-are you wearing. .

. .perfume?" he asked sounding like he was ready to laugh. Meta knight looked down at himself a

little worried. Out of all the Brawlers, I will tell the truth, Meta knight must be the most vain. He

constantly wants to leave a good impression on everyone. He spends the time that he's not

brawling, training, and taking care of Kirby making sure he looks good. When he's not fighting he

likes to wear cologne, but it actually smells pretty good, kinda like roses. "W-W-why? I-is there

something wrong with it?" He asked nervously looking down at himself. "You smell like flowers!

Haha! Nice Metanna! I'm right after all now aren't I?" He laughed with a sick gloating giggle in his

tone. Meta knight, seeing how self-conscious he is, was greatly troubled, and very worried about

how his appearance was. He lowered his head and looked at the ground more, he backed up into

my foot and wound up standing on it again, but this time I wasn't expecting it. I was ready to get

down and give that little devil a sucker punch right across the mask. So I was surprised and not

ready for the pressure on my foot, "OW!" I yelped. Meta knight was most likely expecting me to be

ready, and stumbled back. I wound up tripping over him and falling over backwards. I

accidentally, um, sort of wound up kicking him in the head. But it was an accident! Honest! Ike,

Lucario, Ganondorf, Snake, and Bowser who had fallen half asleep snickered at the two of us; we

had made complete and total fools of ourselves. I. . . don't really care when I make an idiot of

myself. But, like I've said, Meta knight is a completely different person than I am. He was glowing

red under his mask. Dark Meta knight walked over and spoke in his sickening mocking voice.

"Aw, did I make Metty feel bad because he's a sissy girl?" That earned him a punch in the mask.

And me a light nuzzle into my leg. I was pretty sick of Dark Meta knight already and got up as best

I could (Seeing how Meta was stuck to my leg) and pointed my sword at him, "Leave him alone or

I'll get Master hand and you'll be in for it." I snarled in anger, no one, no one at all, makes fun of

my pal Meta knight and lives, mostly because he gets 'em, but I do my share as well. Dark Meta

knight gave me this look like "Whatever" and walked away. Meta knight as I must have said fifty

times, would never do something like that. He has manners, maybe too many, but enough! Gee

whiz, I see why he hates him! I could see him curtsy like a girl and skip around. He made sure

that we could hear him. He nearly yelled it, "Lalalalalalala, I'm Metanna the princess! And I wear

perfume and I'm soooooooo girly and DITSY!!!!" He said it heightening his voice so he sounded

very feminine. Meta knight was blazing hot with fury, and was ready to storm over there and really

give it to him. I. . .didn''t have much luck pulling him into the other room. But hey, I did manage to

keep him from blacking out _both_ of his eyes. By the time I pulled him out of that little fight, he was

wiped out, had a black eye, was limping, and was very, very embarrassed. He was shaking and

looked extremely upset. "Wanna ride on my shoulders?" I asked bending down, he nodded, still

looking at the ground a little. He climbed on and rested his head on my neck lightly. I walked out

of the room, holding to his little body. I went into my room and locked the door. Meta knight would

definitely need some medical care, so I went over to my closet and looked around for the first aid

kit. We all get one in the room we stay in. As I walked back over to Meta knight, he had his head

lowered, and was knocking his feet together. "You okay?" I asked sitting down next to him on my

bed. He didn't answer, he looked up and sighed at me, and then looked back down at his feet

again. "You know, I think you have every right to dislike him, he's just a nasty little devil." I said

putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me again with his black eye tightly closed. As he

took off his mask, he seemed so quiet, so ashamed, so. . .sad. I took out an icepack from the

freezer in my room and placed it on the pitch black skin that made a ring around his eye. "That a

little better?" I asked tying it around his head gently. "Yeah." He whispered leaning on my side. His

face was as cute as ever, but he looked so terribly sad, that it may have even added to his cute

factor. Of course you'd feel even more sorry for him. I picked him up and placed him lengthwise

on my bed so I could open the door and stop Kirby's loud whines to be let in. Once he was let in

he ceased, then he climbed up and on to Meta knight's lap. Meta knight looked at Kirby who was

grinning a little and stroked his cheek softly, his good eye suddenly looked concerned instead of

sad, and then surprised and sad again, "Oh Kirby! Y-you didn't. . . " I was confused at first, but

then I saw Kirby had a cut down his eye, which was tightly closed as well. It wasn't blacked out,

but it must have hurt even more. "Poyo" Was Kirby's answer. He grinned brightly and hugged his

father's white glove. "Aw Meta, he went to get him back for you." I smiled sitting down again,

forgetting the door was a bit open. Kirby giggled and pointed into the hallway. Dark Meta knight

was walking, more like limping by. His armour was even more battered, and he looked like he was

just fighting a monster. He breathed heavily. As he looked into the room with a cut on one eye and

a bruise on the other ( I couldn't think of another eye injury that's practical) and turned away,

anger simmering on his skin. He was not very happy about getting whopped, and this would add

to our troubles.


	5. Late night spying with the angel

I will have Kirby characters coming in in the next chapter, but I'm keeping the fiction category super smash bros. Ya wanna know why? Because I feel that If the character came from a universe that's in the game, then the category can stay the same as it was before.

* * *

Later that evening, I told Master hand about that. He was a little worried Meta knight wouldn't

forgive him, and who wouldn't be? If you're going to be friends, allies, or just all around on the

good side of the guy, trust is an essential. "W-what if he won't trust my promises any more?" I was

a little annoyed and my terribly short temper was beginning to boil, I shouldn't have spoke the way I

did to him, but I wasn't very happy with his decision, and I was getting a little moody. "Well, what

did you think? He'd be happy with Dark Meta knight being added in Smash Bros? You knew he

hates him! Now you know to keep your word in the future!" I shouted and stormed off. I decided to

take a stroll on the perimeter of the Smash Mansion to cool my nerves. It was getting a little dark,

and I was near Meta knight's balcony. I kept asking myself if I should go inside, but my body just

kept walking on. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I yelped. "Cool it! It's me! It's me!" I

heard a voice say. I spun around to see who it was and came to face with the most obvious

person. "Pit! What the heck are you doing here?!" I whispered. He put a finger to his lip and

hopped into a small tree near by Meta knight's window, then he held out a hand to me to pull me

up too. He pointed in the window for me to see. Meta knight had his mask off and was rocking

back and forth while sitting on his wings with Kirby in his lap, his left eye didn't open very much

and he also looked emotionally hurt. Pit pointed towards his face "How'd he get that?" He

whispered. "You meet Dark Meta knight yet?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to explain out the

whole story to him. "You mean the little dude that looks like MK only is a real creep? Yep." He

nodded and then his attention was drawn back to Meta knight's room. Meta knight got up and

walked over to his phone. Kirby was standing in front of him waiting to be picked up again. He

leaned back on his wings and let Kirby up again. "Hello? Is this Sword?" Meta knight asked into

the phone. When we heard the person on the other end of the line, they had a thick Australian

accent. "Yes, who is this that I'm speaking to?" he asked. Meta knight seemed to grin a little. "It's

Master." He said softly. The other person gasped in amazement. "Meta knight? Is that really you?!

Meta knight! Oh Blade and I miss you so much Master! How are you?" He sounded very happy to

hear Meta knight's voice. "Well. . . " Meta knight breathed a long breath before speaking again.

"I'm not feeling all that great." "Really? How come? Blade! Tiff! Tuff! Meta knight's on the phone!"

Meta knight looked down at Kirby a little until we heard happy laughter and a young girl's voice on

the phone. "Meta knight! How's Brawl? We watch you and Kirby fight every day!" She sounded

super happy. "Hello Tiff, well, it was doing pretty good." "What? Is something wrong Meta

knight?" She asked "It's nothing you'd understand, can I speak to Sword and Blade?" "Of course."

She hummed. "So what's wrong Master?" the person with the Australian accent asked, he was

joined by another person with a deeper voice. "What's going on Master?" He asked. "Um, can we

talk without the children?" Meta knight rocked a little on his wings with Kirby rested in his lap.

Some mumbling was heard and then the two voices prodding Meta knight to continue. Meta

knight's face looked a little concerned. "Do you two remember Dark Meta knight? My clone?" He

asked. "Yes, we remember that creep, he was the one that locked you in the Mirror World?" Meta

knight nodded as he spoke even though they couldn't see. "Yes that's the one, he's signed up for

Brawl, and I fear for everyone's safety. If he ever got a hold of a mirror shard. . . oh I don't even want to

think about it." Meta knight pressed the phone between his shoulder and cheek. He rubbed his

forehead with one of his gloves while gingerly squeezing Kirby's paw with the other. "Master don't

worry, it'll be alright. Hey Master, why don't we visit the Smash world, Tiff, Tuff, Sword and I?" the

deeper voice said. Meta knight's expression changed, he grinned again, "That sounds fun, I

haven't seen you guys in. . . " Meta knight looked over at the calendar on the wall. "A year and a

half." He scratched his head. "Also, I have some people I want you to meet." He said, arching an

eyebrow, "In fact, two of them are spying on me right now." He grinned wider turning his head to

look at Pit and I. He poked his glove at his eyes and then towards us. Pit fell out of the tree, but I

climbed onto the branch tighter and rested my chin on it. He chuckled lightly and said goodbye to

them. He hung up the phone and placed Kirby on the ground. He walked over to the window and

looked down at Pit and up at me, he winked with his good eye and then closed the window. I could

see him jump up and down and hear him yell "Yes!! He's in for it now! Haha!" He walked over to

Kirby and picked him up, "Hear that Kirby? Tiffy's coming to visit us!" Kirby flailed his paws wildly

and squealed with joy. As I got down from the tree and helped Pit up, I wondered what Meta

knight's friends were like.

* * *

Aye, Pit sure likes spying! If you're one of those people that have only played the video game super smash bros, but have never heard of Kirby Right back at ya! you are in for a little something.


	6. An uptight Mewriey

I don't know how good this chapter is, but I know the next one will be great! So Read on!

* * *

Next morning, I checked my calendar and remembered it was a Saturday, and I had the day off of

brawling. I walked tiredly into the lounge and sat down on the couch next to Ike. I heard some

yelling in the other room, then Dark Meta knight slid into the room. "The fun . . .has arrived." He

held a pose and the walked over to join Bowser, Wolf, and Ganondorf who he had quickly made

friends with. Meta knight walked calmly in the room with a very sly look in his eyes. "Hi Dark,

how's life for you?" he asked rocking on his heels. Kirby ran in the room as well and squealed while

clinging to Meta knight's cape. "Great! You got owned yesterday!" He chuckled. Meta knight was

most obviously smirking under his mask. "Oh, yes about that, you remember my two assistants,

Sword and Blade?" Dark Meta knight rolled his eyes "Yeah, those two metal heads that follow you

around and made Shadow Kirby look like an idiot." "Shadow Kirby walked up next to Dark Meta

knight and hissed loudly at Kirby. "Yes, my two wonderful assistants, well, this afternoon I've got

a bit of a surprise for you." by how he spoke, Meta knight clenched his teeth as he looked down

at Shadow Kirby. He hated him deeply, that was obvious enough. "Whatever, Shadey,

go beat up Meta's little pride and joy will ya?" Dark Meta knight said curtly and walked back to

Ganon, Wolf, and Bowser. Shadow Kirby hissed again and then balled up his paw into a "fist" and

thrust it at Kirby. Kirby wailed in fear as he was pushed to the ground and punched. Meta knight

took about a millionth of a second of that before letting his eyes go crimson with anger, kicking

Shadow Kirby off and giving him a thorough slashing. He cornered him and pointed his sword

right at the area between his eyes. "AND YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM YA HEAR?! IF YOU

COME NEAR HIM AGAIN I'LL SKEWER YOU AND CHOP YOU TO PIECES!!!" Meta knight

snarled. Kirby hid behind him shaking a little. Shadow Kirby hissed again and crawled away from

him. Kirby hugged to Meta knight and nuzzled into his chest softly. Meta knight's blazing hot red

eyes turned to their soft original gold. "It's okay, no need to be frightened. He won't ever hurt you

again. I'm here to make sure of it." He whispered. Ganon looked at Shadow Kirby as he snarled at

the two and bared his fangs from Dark Meta knight's side. "Mother love is blind, father love is just

down right insane, he'd kill everyone if it protected that puffball." Wolf snickered. Meta knight

turned towards them and his eyes got red hot again. Then he walked over to the couch and sat

down next to me, holding Kirby gently. "Mood changes quick huh?" I asked out of boredom. He

nodded as his eyes turned gold again. "He drives everyone mad eventually." "Yeah, I guess, just

don't get all crazed. . . when are your friends going to be here?" I asked. "Oh, they'll be here in

about an hour. You might like them." He sounded as if he had calmed down a lot in the last five

seconds.

It was around lunchtime a small spaceship flew around above the Smash Mansion. When it

landed Meta knight rushed out eagerly. Out of the ship walked a small girl that had green eyes,

yellow skin and blond hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink and green outfit that was zig

zaged in the middle. Next came a young boy that had blue pants and a brown strap holding them

up, he had orangy skin, he also had orange and blue hair that covered his eyes. They were

followed by two knights in green armour. One had a grassy green color, while the other had a teal

color, the one with grass green armour had red hair up in a ponytail. Meta knight looked overjoyed

to see them and ran up to them half out of breath. The girl, who looked quite bored at first, looked

surprised and then extremely happy. She ran over to him and hugged him, "Meta knight! It's so

good to see you! We missed you and Kirby sooooooo much!" She smiled widely at him. "Tiff! Oh,

you wouldn't believe how much we missed you too!" He sighed happily. Kirby's eyes widened at

The people and he ran over squealing with glee. "Kirby!!!!! Oh my gosh!!! We missed you so much

Kirby! We watch you every single day! Sword and Blade even get out of work early to see you two

fight!" The girl and boy cheered while hugging Kirby, who squeaked loudly and hugged them back.

The two knight's dashed up to Meta knight "Master! Oh Master! We missed you!" The both of

them yipped and almost began to hop in place. "Sword! Blade! How are you two?! It seems like

ages since we left!" Meta knight held out his arms to them, which they ran into. Ike, Link, and Pit

followed me out and watched Meta knight and Kirby greet the visitors. When he saw the three had

come to join watching, Meta knight stopped embracing the two other knights and cleared his throat

"Alright, um, I guess I should introduce you guys huh?" He asked. The girl nodded and looked up

at me. "Marth," He took my hand and brought me over to her. "This is Tiff." She smiled. The boy

cleared his throat, Meta knight looked over at him and chuckled. "And this is Tuff." he waved at

me and grinned. "Pit, Link, Ike, Get your stupid selves over here" Meta knight rolled his eyes. Pit

marched over like and idiot, and was followed by Link and Ike doing the same thing. Tiff giggled

while Tuff looked like he knew he'd get along with them very well. "Tiff, Tuff, this is Pit, that's Ike,

and that's Link." Meta knight let go of my hand and put his arm around Tiff's shoulder. She held

out her hand to us and said hello. I bent down because I have enough common sense to shake

someones hand, while those three would just say hi and leave to go about their business. "Hey,

nice to meet you Tiff." I smiled "Pleasure to meet you too Marth." she nodded. Soon she looked

up and at Meta knight a little puzzled "Where did Sword and Blade go?" Meta knight sighed and

shook his head. He apparently didn't even need to look to the right of him. "SWORD! BLADE!

FRONT AND CENTER!" He yapped quickly. The two stopped their roughhousing each other,

(One was trying to give the other a noogie) ran up in front of him and stood in army pose

immediately. "Yes Sir" They both whispered. "This is Sword and that's Blade." Meta knight looked

up at us again, then he chuckled and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go in and introduce you to

everyone else. At ease." he turned towards the two knights again and motioned for them to be

released.

We all walked in slowly, I knew Meta knight most likely wanted to sign them up. As we were

walking up to Master hand, he stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" I asked him, bending down.

Meta knight he whispered into my ear and I nodded. He didn't want to talk with Master hand all

that much, seeing how he signed up the dark clone of him without asking what he thought about it.

"I'll talk for you, okay?" I smiled, he nodded quickly. "Hello Marth, hello Meta knight." Master hand

turned from his work to greet the two of us, as Link Pit and Ike were talking with Tuff. Master hand

eyed the new visitors curiously "And who are your friends?" he asked lowering to us a little.

"They're Meta's pals, and he was wondering if you would sign them up for Brawl too." I spoke

softly, I was focusing on saying things that would please both Meta knight and Master hand, it

would be bad for me to be against my best friend, but also it would be bad if I was against our

leader. "Yes, Meta knight, Meta knight." Master hand tried to coax Meta knight into talking to him

again, Meta knight turned around and folded his arms. "Come on Meta knight I'm trying to

apologize to you." Master hand sighed. "Meta knight!" Tiff barked. Meta knight jolted and then

looked at her. "Honestly, whatever it is you were arguing about, I don't really care. You need to

accept his apology! You can be so cold hearted sometimes!" this left him in an awkward position,

he scratched his head a little and then turned toward Master hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have

gotten so upset at you. You didn't know what a jerk my clone is." I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

He was being down right serious. "No Meta knight, it's my fault. I didn't ask you what your opinion

was. Please forgive me?" Master hand asked Meta knight hopefully. "Sure." Meta knight sighed.

"So you want to sign your friends up Meta knight?" Master hand went over to a file cabinet and

opened it. "Just my apprentices, Sword knight and Blade knight." Sword and Blade stood in army

pose again. Meta knight took some papers out from his cape and held them up to Master hand.

"Very well, we'll see if they're eligible." Master hand took them and checked them over. "Since

we're kind of filled up, your friends can be roommates with some of the other Fighters, here's the

numbers of the rooms they can stay in. I'll let you know If your trainees can be fighters tomorrow

alright?" He asked, Meta knight shrugged and lead us to the people that Tiff, Tuff, Sword, and

Blade would be roommates with to introduce. "Sweet! Pit and Link can come in our room for a

sleepover, and we can talk all night long!" Ike looked at Tuff and the list happy to see they got the

same room. Meta knight went up to Samus and introduced her to Tiff. "It's very nice to meet you

ma'am." Tiff smiled shyly, "You just call me Samus honey." Samus grinned, then she and Tiff

started to talk for a long while. "Master, who's Red? And what is a Po`am-mon?" Sword asked,

trying to pronounce Poke`mon right. "Oh, you might like Red, he's a nice kid." Meta knight walked

over to Red and letting his two servants and the trainer meet each other. Kirby tugged at Meta

knight's cape and squealed for a second. Meta knight who had learned how to understand a little of

what he said replied, "I don't know where Mewriey is (If you don't know who Mewriey is, stop

reading this and go read 'Father love', But before that you have to read 'Friendship is the victory'

That's right I, Meta knight, am still talking! On with the story!) Why don't you go find her?" Kirby

nodded and ran off to find his friend to play with.

Meta knight and I were going to start talking as well when we all heard a loud yapping squealing

noise in the hall. All of us rushed to see was it was. We found Shadow Kirby and Mewriey had

gotten into a feud, while Kirby watched in amazement on the sidelines. This was the first time we'd

seen Mewriey angry, she bared tiny fangs that we had no idea were there, and her tail flicked with

fury. Shadow Kirby had a bruise on his paw, and he looked determined yet also frightened of her.

"GrrrrrrMewrrrry!" She snarled and blasted him with a shadow ball, he flew backwards and hissed

loudly at her. She got down on all fours and charged head first at him. She only stopped when Dark

Meta knight, Mewtwo, and Mesprit came in. Mewriey hadn't taken a single cut from Shadow Kirby,

but Shadow Kirby had quite a few scrapes on him. Dark Meta knight seemed not the least bit

surprised, but every bit annoyed. He was like Meta knight in the fact he hated when he or Kirby

happened to loose, and Mewriey might be one of the things that stood in Dark Meta knight's way.

* * *

R+R pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!


	7. Knight Duel

Hi duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudes. THIS chapter is looooong! And is loaded with ACTION! So read on yo! Oh, and there's some words that have this little do-hickey * next to them, and at the end, I'll give an explanation of what they are. Oh, and it does get a little emotional at the end for Marth and Meta, but Remember: I DON'T WRITE YAOI. You would run up to your friend and do everything Marth does in the end if you were in the same situation too. (If your friend is a puffball.) rather "friendship is the victory". You know BTW, you really should be reading that if you haven't read this series from the. beginning.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! And yes again!" Meta knight hopped up and down before joining me on the couch the

next morning. "Let 'em join?" I asked, to which his reply was a violently excited nod. Kirby ran in

happily, followed by Mewriey. The two hopped onto the couch next to us as well. Mewriey purred

with great pleasure and leaned lightly on Meta knight's side. Mewriey liked both Meta knight and

Kirby a lot, she couldn't talk in English yet, but Lucario, Mewtwo, and Mesprit said her poke`mon

vocabulary was very wide. She really liked Meta knight a lot, and loved Kirby as her playmate.

Dark Meta knight and Shadow Kirby walked in too, they sat down with the villains and remained

silent. Shadow Kirby had a band-aid on his paw, and a steak on his right eye. Kirby giggled

hysterically at him "Poyo-poyo-poyo!" He taunted. Shadow Kirby gritted his fangs and snarled. He

took off the badage on his paw and yanked off the steak and took a bite out of the raw meat.

Mewriey growled and began to stand up. Mewtwo looked up from reading a news paper and

called to her. "Mewriey. Love, would you like to come on a walk with daddy?" She looked over at

him. She simply couldn't pass up a walk out in the fresh morning air. Shadow Kirby, left uncared

about by Mewriey, growled to Kirby. Kirby stuck out his tongue at him. Shadow Kirby walked up to

him quickly and got ready to punch him. Meta knight however was prepared for him. Dark Meta

knight rushed over and pulled Shadow Kirby away, sticking his silver sword up close to Meta

knight's throat. "You can't go beating up my trainee like that!" Meta knight's eyes filled with red hot

anger at his clone's words "You let your little monster attack Kirby, and now your saying for me to

leave him alone?!" Meta knight looked like he wanted to punch Dark Meta knight in the face. "You

wanna fight? Wanna have a Knight-Duel?!" Dark Meta knight leaned into Meta knight's mask so

he was pressing against it. "When and where?" Meta knight leaned into his clone's face as well.

"At the edge of the forest, where it's completely cleared, the ground is dirt and stone and it's just

by Fire Gulch, sunset." "Deal." Meta knight snarled. His clone backed out of his face and walked

off. Ganondorf, Bowser and Wolf looked at him confidently. He nodded to them. "It's in the bag."

He rolled his eyes and snickered. I wasn't quite sure what a Knight-Duel was, I wanted to ask

Meta knight but he was off to his room as soon as his clone walked over to the villains again. I had

enough time to ask "Hey Meta knight! Where are you going?" His reply was a look that told me he

was grinning a bit under his mask, and "To get ready for sweeping the gulch out with him."

Needless to say, I wasn't reassured.

That evening at the gulch, Zelda, Link, Ike, Pit, Sword, Blade, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and I sat on a large

rock, hoping that Meta knight wouldn't be lead to defeat. "Why are we hear again?" Pit asked, to

tell you the truth, they were unsure about what exactly was going on. "There having a Knight-Duel.

What's that?" I asked. Ike's eyes widened and Sword and Blade looked at me amazed. "They're

having a Knight-Duel you say?!" Ike whispered. "Yeah, what is that?" I asked still confused. "It's a

battle between two knights that strongly disagree with each other. They fight to the death in an

attempt to eliminate one another. They use every one of the knight's codes of weaponry, fighting

techniques, skills and the like." Ike and the two armoured warriors whispered softly. "All of them?"

I asked. "From mount-riding, to swordsmanship, from the battle-ax to the Morning Star*, every

weapon and battle type in the book." Sword's words trailed off as he looked up to the sky. Dark

Meta knight appeared on one side of the long distanced battlefield, he had many weapons with

him, he had a shield that had a black dragon clutching to a mirror that had wings, the mirror had a

big crack down it and the dragon had a shard from it in its fangs. He looked ever so ready to end

Meta knight. Then from the other side of the field, walked out my best friend in the whole world.

Meta knight. He had armor that looked simply amazing, but I knew it was for more than beauty.

He too had numerous weapons with him, and a shield that had a star in the middle of it. What

looked like a Kilin*, was reared up on the star, with a long and sharp horn in the center of its head,

and a long, lion-like mane. The shield had the Letter "M" with a sword through it in the background

of where the Kilin was standing. The two gave each other a long stare before saying or doing

anything. Finally Dark Meta knight spoke up, "We start mounted, then go to whatever fate

happens to throw into our face." "I don't have a mount." Meta knight said with no emotion at all.

Dark Meta knight looked like he was only going to wait a few short seconds before yelling "Too

bad!". We all thought hard for a short amount of time. Link finally spoke up "I'll be his mount." He

started to walk out on to the field. Dark Meta knight burst out with laughter. "You're kidding, silly

boy! You're a human! Not a mount!" Meta knight looked over to Link with happiness in his eyes.

Link grinned and took on wolf form. "Ah, on the contrary. Silly knight! I'm a Wolf! Not a human!"

Link's teeth showed as he grinned again. He lowered to let Meta knight on, then stood up ready to

make any move commanded. Dark Meta knight rolled his eyes, "Okay then, I'll fight tooth and fang

with such." He let out a whistle. Wolfwrath romped up to him and lowered for him to climb onto his

back. The two wolves looked at each other with fighting energy in their eyes. Meta knight and

Dark Meta knight held lances firmly in their gloves. "We` ampe to` se` beaducwealm! A`sti`an!"

The two shouted at the same time. They got a few confused looks from their mounts and us. Ike

Sword and Blade seemed to be waiting for them to continue. I had no idea what that meant. They

looked at each other and then at us. "That means we fight to the death, go. Let's just go already."

Dark Meta knight sighed. Meta knight nodded and Link reared up. Wolfwrath did as well. The two

knights were soon jousting roughly. Dark Meta knight was yelping out mad war cries without end.

Ganondorf, Wolf, Wario, Bowser, and Shadow Kirby had also come and were sitting on the other

end of the field, whooping and hollering for him. Meta knight kept calm and gripped his lance

tighter as his stress level shot up a little. Link romped around in a circle and then burst out with

great speed at the wolf monster. He would have an easy time running and jumping with speed.

Meta knight was extremely light and even though he had quite a few weapons, it didn't affect

Link's agility at all. Wolfwrath spat out fiery balls from his mouth which Meta knight used his shield

to block. Link ran up and latched himself onto the monster's ear biting hard as he could.

Wolfwrath tried to shake him off and then gashed Link in the face with his white fangs loaded with

venom. Link released his grip and backed up to strike again, but then he wobbled a bit, and then

fell over. "Link!" Meta knight got off him and tried to pull out the fang in the wolf's snout. Wolfwrath

lowered so he could hop into the air and pounce on Meta knight. Meta knight, still gripping onto his

lance held it out in front of his chest. By the time Wolfwrath realized this, he couldn't stop running.

Meta knight jagged the lance into Wolfwrath and hard as his little arms would allow him.

Wolfwrath yelped out loudly and a loud crunching noise was heard. Meta knight, almost

instinctively, dashed away as soon as he heard the noise. Then I realised what had happened. It

_was _instinct. Meta knight's lance splintered as it went into the wolf's chest. Meta knight pulled Link

out onto the sidelines and yelled out to us "Keep him safe!" and ran into the battle again.

Wolfwrath snarled angrily as he looked up from his chest, which had a jag in it from the lance. It

was bleeding a lot and he was heaving every breath he took. Meta knight jumped up into the air

and kicked the beast in the side hard. The monster fell over. Dark Meta knight got off and let out

an ear piercing cry before pulling out a club and swinging it violently at Meta knight. Meta knight

flew about into the air and landed on a large rock. He pulled out a bow and set a handful of arrows

on fire with a piece of flint to his sword. He shot out numerous arrows at a time. Dark Meta knight

stretched out big, devil-like, horrible, demonic, black wings. Wings with torn up skin and claws that

were so sharp he could use them like a knife if he wanted to. He flew up and whipped out a

Cross-bow. He shot arrows at Meta knight without any end. Meta knight pulled out a new set of

arrows, but these ones had what looked like dried liquid on them. They were poisoned. He looped

around and around in the air and them drill rushed at Dark Meta knight, but instead of meeting the

steel of Galaxia, he yelled out from poison burning at his skin. He grabbed a bow as well and

converted to arrows with hooks built into them. Meta knight barrel-rolled to the right and left

dodging every arrow shot at him. He pulled out a medieval flail and whipped it so the loud

snapping noise filled the air. Dark Meta knight put away his bow and took out the club again. Meta

knight lashed the flail with great strength, it had spikes that could pierce skin if it so much as

brushed up against something. Dark Meta knight swung the club about, one stroke from that

weapon could knock someone out. Eventually Dark Meta knight knocked the flail out of Meta

knight's glove. Meta knight made a mad dash for the ground, put his shield down for a short time,

and prepared to yank out another weapon as soon as Dark Meta knight landed as well. When he

did, Dark Meta knight took out a spear and stood their, his eyebrows that showed through his

death mask bounced tauntingly as if daring him to defend himself. Meta knight stood erect and out

of a fighting stand. He glared at his dark copy. I knew his favorite weapon of choice besides his

sword, the thing he would use if he was ever deprived of Galaxia. He liked it so much, he named

his ship after it. Yep, that's right. The Halberd*. He pulled out a long stick that shot out a spear-

head crossed with a Battle-Ax. Meta knight held it firmly, and then swung it forward at his evil

clone. Dark Meta knight blocked and thrust his spear forward at Meta knight. Meta knight swung

it again and chopped off the head of the spear. Dark Meta knight let out a small "eh," and pulled

out another type of weapon. Shurikens*. He held up one of them and flung it at Meta knight. Meta

knight swung the Halberd again and it flew back up to Dark Meta knight. Dark Meta knight caught

it and flew to the backside of Meta knight and threw it. Meta knight jumped and forgot completely

about using the Halberd against Dark Meta knight. He took out a Fuuma Shuriken* and began to

spin wildly around. He finally hurled the over-sized throwing star at Dark Meta knight. Dark Meta

knight was too busy trying to keep track of Meta knight to notice it until he was out on the ground.

Meta knight caught it in both hand and put it away so he could take out something else. Dark Meta

knight examined his wing, which Meta knight had sliced up with his Fuuma Shuriken, and snarled

up angrily at Meta knight who was taking out yet another weapon. "You disable my flight," he

breathed before taking out something else. "I disable yours!" He pulled out a javelin and flung it

at Meta knight. He was thrown to the ground immediately. He was able to pull the javelin out of his

wing and turn his wings into their cape form again before Dark Meta knight came at him with a

Battle-Ax. He pulled out a Morning Star and swung it around. The sound of metal clashing echoed

through the forest. Meta knight finally was able to use the chain on the Morning Star to grab the

Battle-Ax and fling it out of Dark Meta knight's reach. He slammed the huge, spiky, metal ball

against Dark Meta knight's body and smacked him across the battlefield. That gave him just

enough time to run and grab his shield. Dark Meta knight was running out of weapons, but he

knew Meta knight was too. He grabbed his own shield after having dropped it after he went for

Meta knight when he had the Halberd out. He Ran forward with it and bashed into Meta knight,

causing him to drop his Morning star. Dark Meta knight and Meta knight unsheathed their swords

and the clashing metal was heard again. I was getting a little excited and was sure Meta knight

would win. But I looked at him carefully in the midst of that battle, and I saw the thing in his face

that scared me the most. He was running out of steam. He was trying so hard to let out battle

cries so he wouldn't pause for breaths and he was using follow throughs and all of his best

techniques, but he was way low on energy. He used a whole chunk of it to help him when he

was almost out, when he slammed his sword into Dark Meta knight's arm, causing the both of

them to drop their swords. They fell far out of reach into the gulch's pit, they could get them later,

but now, they had only one type of fighting left, they would have to go with simple close combat.

They did, and Meta knight. . . . didn't, do very well. Dark Meta knight was now sitting on him and

pulling up his wings so he would be in immense pain. "TELL ME WHO'S BETTER NOW

METANNA!" Dark Meta knight could be heard snapping to Meta knight. Meta knight was in great

pain and at this point was crying out because of the pressure on his sore wings and the weight of

Dark Meta knight on his back. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWIE!" Meta knight kicked and

banged his gloves on the ground. "'Owie' isn't a person Metannna, now tell me, you girlie wimp."

Dark Meta knight pulled harder and layed back so he was crushing Meta knight almost. Meta

knight blinked up at him, and then gave a look that I knew by heart, a look that said he wasn't

finished yet. "Hey Dark, wanna hear something kind of funny?" Meta knight said softly through his

painful breaths. "I like funny things. Unlike you I have a sense of humor, what is it sissy?" He

leaned further back like he was on a lawn chair. "Did you know that the difference between when

you take off your mask and I take off my mask is one little letter? Wanna see?" Meta knight

breathed. I was ready to go over their and throw Dark Meta knight off of him. He flung him off and

took off his mask, he blinked at everyone with huge puppy-dog eyes. As always, everyone looked

out and said, "AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" He put his mask away and pinned Dark

Meta knight to the ground, he pried off his mask and pushed him up for everyone to see. "Fear

the ugliness!" Meta knight yipped with a grin on. Everyone looked startled and said

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Dark Meta knight, is not a cute one. He had

sickly pale, starless, glaring eyes, and fangs that looked like they came from a snake. His skin

was black with evil and he had no blushing color where his cheeks were, instead scars and slices

from swords and other weapons. Dark Meta knight had a nasty scowl on and bared his teeth at

everyone. Meta knight rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue to him. "Toldyaso." He smirked.

That earned him a punch in the face from Dark meta knight. He body-slammed Meta knight into

the ground. Tears of pain rolled down Meta knight's eyes, but he kept them opened enough long

enough to reach into his cape and grab something. "I have one more question for you Dark." Dark

Meta knight was on top of him again, "What is it baby-face?" he muttered putting on his mask

again. "What does the bomb say?" Meta knight seemed to be trying to smile. Dark Meta knight

gave him a confused look. "Boom?" He asked, not sure of what Meta knight meant. Meta knight

gave a bit more of a grin. "Good." He said before pressing a button on the object he took out. It

was a bomb. We all got to safety before the thing blew on us. I freaked out as soon as the smoke

cleared up a bit, I could never, never stand Meta knight getting hurt by a bomb. Again. I could

have died every time he did a match and smart bombs were allowed. I could never stand the

horrible feeling of his body in my arms as I could do nothing but cry and cry wondering if my best

friend would be alive the next time I saw him, I could never live through. I could never live though

the feel of him being carried in my arms, just wishing he could tell me that he would be fine. I

could never go through that again. "Meta knight! Please Be out here Meta!" I called hoping

desperately for an answer. "I'm over here 'Cough' 'cough' Marth 'cough'." A small voice said. I let

go of my breath and ran over to him. I knelt down and hugged him softly. "Never, are you ever

going to do something like that again." I sighed. "I don't plan on it." He whispered as he leaned on

me for support. "You killed him then?" I asked looking down into his big, soft amber eyes. He

shook his head, "No, he's very well alive, but I'd much rather not win or loose to a Knight-Duel,

than die and win everything in the world." I lowered to let him climb onto my shoulders. He

wrapped his arms around my neck and rested peacefully. I walked off to find the others. I had one

question to ask him. "Meta knight, that girl Tiff, is she the same girl that we saw kiss you when you

were unconscious in that movie?" I held onto him as I hopped over a log. I could see what he was

doing, but I got a little movement from him. "Yes, she is. I think I'll ask her about that." He sounded

rather happy.

* * *

*Morning Star: A type of mace that is made of a stick, a chain, and a metal ball with spikes on the end. A similar type of mace is used by Mace knight in "Revenge of Meta knight", except it has no handle.

*Kilin: Another word for the Japanese unicorn. It has an antler-like horn and a lion-like main. They are very vicious and a lover of honesty and those who tell the truth. Many Japanese stories are plotted with a person accused of a crime is put on trial and, then is put in a ring with a Kilin. The Kilin will read through the person's heart, and if they are guilty, they will charge at the person and kill them.

*Halberd: A Medieval Weapon that is a cross of a Battle-Ax, and a Spear. They are good at dealing damage. They were a popular weapon of choice by many Knights.

*Shuriken: Another word for Ninja throwing stars.

*Fuuma Shuriken: A giant Throwing Star that deals High damage. They are thrown as if they were frisbees.


	8. Out of the woods

Oh Hi guys! I bet you were wondering what the heck I was doing! Soooo, this one isn't as full as the others but the next one will be! I promise!

* * *

I held Meta knight around where his feet meet his body as I hopped over the numerous logs in the forest. He

rested against my neck and let out a deep sigh of exhaustion. "Tired?" I asked looking up at him. He had

strapped his mask back on, and his eyes were a darker yellow then normal, meaning he was slightly closing

them. "Yeah, a little. . .a lot." He said softly. I couldn't help myself, I was wondering why he would ever

dream of doing such a dangerous thing. "Meta knight. . ." I spoke quietly as not to wake him up if he had

fallen asleep. "Hm?" He murmured, I could feel him shifting around on my shoulders. "Why. . why did you do

that? You could have been killed trying to fight him." I took him off of my shoulders and held him up so I could

look at him when he answered. He looked up at me and squirmed a little to be put down for a few minutes.

He wouldn't want to be put down for long though, he would want to rest on the way back to the mansion. I

placed him on a log that rose up from the ground so he could be level with me. "Marth," He started, he put

his glove on my shoulder as best he could, as he was already quite weary and loosing energy. "I never

would fight just for the glory, or for sport, or anything like that. I fight for a cause. It's like what Ike says, 'I

fight for my friends'. As do I. To tell you the truth. . . .I used to ask myself what the point in life was. In fact, if

I should continue with it. After the love of my life left this world, I felt so lonesome and was very depressive. I

used to be so cold, but now that I have you and Kirby, and all my other friends, I don't feel like that anymore.

I'm a new person, I used to fight simply because it was the only thing that could numb my sadness and pain.

Now, I fight because I have something to protect. And I will die if it means that I have to go to that measure.

I don't trust him the least bit and I fear he will hurt, heck, he _will_ kill all of us. And I'll die with great pleasure if

he leaves once and for all." He looked up at me. He was clearly low on energy and was almost about to fall

over. "Meta knight. . . " I whispered, I never knew he felt that way. He leaned a little more on me, very

weary. I softly smiled as I picked him up and put him on my shoulders again. He leaned on my neck, and let

out a deep sigh. I wasn't really worried about anything until evening began to fade away and nightfall began

to take over the sky. It was getting really dark out, normally I wouldn't be scared, Ike, Pit, Lucas, Ness, Red

(a.k.a. The poke`mon trainer) Link and I often played Black Panther or Flashlight tag out in the forest in the

summertime. But now, when no one was around at all, and a crazy, manic, downright-insane clone of my

friend was on the loose with the villains in the forest. I was getting a little worried. I held tighter to Meta

knight. I must have been gripping tightly, because I felt Meta knight move around a little and ask, "Are you

alright Marth?" I was getting a little jittery and almost jumped when I heard him speak. "Um, I-I- I'll be okay.

I'm just, not sure where we are." I was worried he'd get mad at me, but he moved around on my shoulders

a little and wrapped his arms tighter around my neck in an understanding (yet also because he was tired)

way. "Well, we won't be out here alone for long. No need to be frightened." He had a slight humming tone in

his voice. "Do you know the way out of the woods?" I asked quietly. He moved around a little more and

spoke softly, "Well, I'm not sure about the way out from here, but I do know that if we can find the others,

we can get out." He curled up a little tighter on my shoulders. I nodded a little and climbed over some more

logs. The other guys were probably freaking out about us. Suddenly, we saw a flashlight's shine waving

around in the forest. I knew very well who it was, and I was so relieved to know we found them. "Ike!" I

shouted. Meta knight jolted a little at my sudden cheer. I climbed over a few more logs and ran over to the

group. "There you are! We were worried sick about you two!" Zelda sighed grinning. Meta knight nuzzled a

little more into my neck, they all looked at him and began hitting us with questions. "OK, so I can answer

everyone's questions, in order: Yes he's ok. No he did not win. No he did not loose. Yes Dark Meta knight's

out there somewhere. No we did not see the other villains. And, yes he really is fine, just wiped out." I

grinned a little and moved Meta knight into my arms. I put him down on the ground to greet Tiff, Tuff, and

Kirby. "Meta knight! You're okay!" Tiff ran up to him. Tuff and Ike didn't seem to have much intrest anymore

and began to chat with each other. Kirby ran up to Meta knight and wrapped his tiny paws around Meta

knight's waist. "Poyo!" he squeaked softly. Meta knight put a glove on his head softly and rubbed it for a

minute. Zelda bent down and bear hugged him tightly. "Oh Metty! We're so pwoud of you! You did so gweat

hunny!" Meta knight. . . . . kind of got crushed a little. And. . . . he doesn't do too well when people squeeze

him and he's exhausted. I know, I've done it. "Z-Zelda. .could you. . .please . . .let. . go?" He breathed,

barely speaking at all. "Zelda! You're hurting him, Please stop." I sighed, and pulled at her side. After a while,

you learn not to hug him too hard. But at first, it's hard to resist nearly crushing him because he charms the

heck out of you. "Oh! Sorry Metty!" Zelda held him up after he nearly fell to the ground. He looked up at her

and nodded as best he could. "Nice work back there MK! You totally owned him! Even if you didn't win!" Pit

knelt down and slapped him on the back. "Y-yeah, but it was nothing." Meta knight rubbed the back of his

head and chuckled a little. "Hey, guys, stop giving him so much attention. You know he hates that!" I rolled

my eyes, it sounds kind of weird to say, but it's true. Zelda nudged him over to me. He seemed relieved. "So

you doin' alright buddy?" I held him warmly and turned him to face me, "Yeah. . .just tired." Meta knight

blinked and leaned in my lap a little. "You deserve a nice rest, you worked so hard. I'm gonna get Master

hand to cancel all of your brawls tomorrow." I spoke softly as I put him on my shoulders again. Tiff looked up

at the two of us and smiled softly. "So, um, guys?" I started. "Yeah, what is it Marth?" Ike turned and looked

at me. "Exactly which way are we going?" I rubbed the back of Meta knight's head. Ike looked at Link, who

had gained consciousness and taken on his elf form again. Link's big pointed ears drooped a little and he

gave a weak smile, Ike lightly bit his index finger's knuckle when Link said "I really don't know. . ." "Well,

Does anyone here know the way out?" Ike clenched his teeth in a worried fashion. All eyes turned to

Meta knight and I. I shrugged, Meta knight was sighing softly some more and was curling up tighter against

my neck. We all looked at each other again. I groaned. Even I knew how to find my way out of the woods

easier. Now that I looked at it, it began to look more familiar "Gimme that." I muttered swiping Ike's

flashlight. Meta knight had been giving me compass lessons, and luckily I had my compass on me and I had

learned enough to find my way around with it. I held the flashlight over the compass, "Okay, now. . .East is

that way, meaning since the Smash Mansion's North. . . IKE YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T EVEN FIND OUT WHICH

WAY A STUPID MANSION WITH A CIRCLE THAT HAS SOME DANGED LINES RUNNING THROUGH IT IN IS WHEN

IT'S RIGHT SMACK DAB IN PLAIN SIGHT?!" I yelled, you see, they were walking along the perimeter of the

forest the whole time, and one look to their left and boom, there's the mansion. What an idiot my friend is at

times. Ike flinched, while Zelda, Tiff, Tuff, Link, and Pit laughed at him. "Shhh, he's sleeping." I motioned at

Meta knight who was making a weird purring noise on my shoulders in his sleep. We all walked back to the

mansion together. When we walked in Mewriey looked up from sleeping on the couch. She gurgled softly to

welcome us. Mewtwo gently nudged her "Come my little one, it's far past your bedtime." She looked up at

him and nodded. Taking his paw she walked off to their room with him. "You guys go off and do whatever

you were going to do once their duel was done, I'll go talk to Master hand." the only one left that stayed

there was Kirby, he follows Meta knight everywhere. And since Meta knight was on my shoulders, he'd follow

me. I walked up to Master hand and spoke to him about canceling all of the brawls that Meta knight had the

next day, he agreed to it and told me that I should bring him to his room to sleep. After I did, Kirby kept

hopping about as if he wanted something. "What?" I asked, he tugged on my pant leg and kept squealing. It

dawned on me he wanted Meta knight to bring him to bed. "Come on, he's tired. I'll put you in bed." I sighed

walking towards Kirby's room. He followed me, toddling along curiously.

I opened the door and let Kirby into his room, he squeaked with happiness and ran up to the bed, pulling on

the covers. I gently nudged him up on the bed and wrapped the blankets around him. He let out a sigh of

contentment and nuzzled against my arm. He fell asleep in no time, he was sleeping against my leg. I rubbed

him on he head like I do with Meta knight. His body was warm, and soft. "Next morning. I know that Tiff's

gonna get spoken to by MK." I turned Kirby over so I could get up and out of the room. "You bet." A voice

said. I didn't even have to guess who is was. "Pit!" I whispered. He grinned hanging on a tree branch on the

old Sycamore outside Kirby's room.

* * *

Dude, why does Pit spy so much in my stories? I don't know! I don't think anyone will ever know! Oh well! R+R!


	9. A Girl can own a Dark Clone

Hey yo. I'm sorry to all the TiffXMK fans out there reading this thinking that since this was the sequel to F.I.T.V. that there would be a lot of TiffXMK in it, but I'm putting in an old acquaintance in this story, and I can't quite have Tiff and MK together if she's in it. But they do have a strong friendship in this story. Sorry again, but I couldn't think of a way to put both of them in it. TIFF AND META KNIGHT ARE FRIENDS! WHEN YOU LOVE YOUR FRIEND AND HE'S A BOY, AND YOU KNOW EACH OTHER WELL, YOU DO WHAT TIFF DID IN F.I.T.V.! But I guess you could squeeze a teeny weeny bit of MKXtiff out of it.

* * *

The next morning I went down to breakfast, Meta knight wasn't there. "Hey, where did M-"

"He's out in the courtyard with Tiff." Samus said pouring some milk into a dish and setting it on the

ground for Pikachu. "My cue! And Marth's coming with me!" Pit jumped up and grabbed my hand,

making his way for the door.

Once we got into the courtyard, Pit lead me over to a small hole in the ground and helped me into

it. "Remember, always stay below, or above eye level when spying." I nodded. What many people

don't get is that Pit is a pro at this stuff. Meta knight and Tiff were sitting under a lotus tree by a

little pond that has a wooden bridge over it. "It really is pretty here," Tiff sighed happily leaning up

against the tree more. "Yes. . . . Tiff, I've been meaning to ask you something." "What's that Meta

knight?" She looked at him a little and smiled. He took out a dsi and played the movie we watched

at the scene where she kissed him. Her eyes went wide, and he began to blush a little. By the time

she looked up at him Meta knight had stopped blushing and looked at her curiously. "Now, Tiff,

what was that about?" he asked softly. "Uh, I uh, well. . . I'm sorry, I di-" He wrapped and arm

around her softly. Leading to her confusion. "Huh?" she blinked at him, He let go for a second and

chuckled, "What's there to be sorry about? I sure don't mind. You're my friend and I care about you

too." Her face lit up and she hugged him softly. "Oh Meta knight, it's just you always seem to act

so cold-hearted and solitary. Just remember that you're always loved. By Tuff, and Kirby and I."

Meta knight seemed to be lost in thought for a minute, but I knew very well why he was. He had

heard a noise. How do I know? I heard it too. The soft, sweet voice of a girl. It was very faint, but the

both of us could make out what it said, "Remember, you're always loved. . . . . ." It echoed in my

head, and by his body language, in his too. Tiff looked at him a little confused, "Is something

wrong?" "Huh? N-no. . .I'll be fine. . ." He murmured looking at the sky. I looked at the Smash

Mansion's roof and held in a gasp. It made sense now. On the roof's top, perched lightly with her

angel wings folded in, was Princess Azalea. She smiled down at the two. I have seen Azalea

around numerous times, she must follow Meta knight around. "Uh, Tiff, I hate to be rude but. . .

could I be left alone?" Meta knight said. He could think of something nicer to say, but he was in a

hurry. I really, really wish he wouldn't do that. He does it a lot. "Um, okay." Tiff said uneasily, and

went inside. Meta knight looked around and sighed a deep breath. He took out a small gold item

which was like a locket for holding pictures, but it had no string and was bigger. He had shown it to

me many times when I asked about his wife. I quickly glanced at the roof to see if Azalea was still

there, she can be there one second and then just disappear. She was, and she leaned forward a

little to watch Meta knight better. He opened it and looked at the picture inside. I couldn't see it

from the hole Pit and I were hiding in, but since he had shown me before, I already knew what it

was. It was a picture of Meta knight and Azalea. Azalea was leaned up against his chest and

holding his glove tightly in her paw. He had his mask off and was smiling, something he doesn't do

often, Even when he's happy. In fact the only time that I'm completely positive he's smiling is when

he's laughing. He doesn't do that often either. He blinked sadly at the picture. His gloves began

trembling as he stared into it. "Oh, Azalea. What I'd give to hear your laugh one more time . . ." I

looked up to the roof again, Azalea shifted a little and looked at Meta knight softly for a second.

Suddenly she looked to her right and gasped. I leaned a little to see what she was looking at and

gasped as well. Pit looked at me a little confused, I pointed and he silently gasped as well. Dark

Meta knight was crouched on a small balcony and had his bow and arrows. He was aiming at Meta

knight and even though it was far away, I could see that his arrows had been dipped in poison. I

couldn't stay hidden much longer, if I didn't tell him he could die. "Meta knight! Look out! At the

balcony!" I shouted. Meta knight didn't even bother to look over at me, he jumped immediately at

hearing my warning and dodged an arrow. Dark Meta knight flew down and the two did hand-to-hand

combat. I guess Meta just isn't good at that kind of stuff. He finally wound up sprawled out on the

ground. Dark Meta knight placed a big red foot on him to prevent him from crawling away. "Looks

like you're outmatched, and over-with life." Dark Meta knight raised his sword to end him. I jumped

out and was followed by Pit, but Shadow Kirby jumped in front of us and bared his fangs. Meta

knight closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come. Dark Meta knight yelled out and fell over.

Azalea had flown down and jabbed him in the back. He got up and went for her instead. She

dominated over him this time. Meta knight just laid there with wide eyes. Dark Meta knight now was

flat out on the ground. Azalea looked so enraged that she would kill. "You leave him alone! Never

touch him you horrible demon!" Dark Meta knight was too surprised to do or say anything. "I'll let

you live this time, perhaps you'll learn a lesson?" She backed off off him. He got up, grabbed

Shadow Kirby's paw, and took off. Azalea turned to a very amazed and surprised Meta knight. "A- .

.Azalea. . . you're . . . .a-alive?" He asked with a strange tone in his voice. She walked over to him

and put a small and very dainty paw on his shoulder. He gazed at her with misty eyes. She patted

it softly, "My poor, poor Meta knight." He took her paw from his shoulder and held it tightly. "I'm not

quite _alive_, But I'm not exactly dead either. . . .I've missed you so." "A-A-Azalea. . ." He hugged

her and began to cry. Many smashers came out to see what the matter was. Azalea, though very

small compered to Meta knight, did her best to hold him up, she hugged him back and stroked his

back softly. "My poor, poor Meta knight. . . " She whispered as she let him lean on her. King

Dedede made his way through the crowd to see what the fuss was about. "What the Heck is- A-

Azalea?! My little girl?!" he stared in disbelief.

* * *

Now review it! NOW!


	10. Comforting MK

Hi there! Sorry that I didn't get a lot done people, but I did do something! I love to write emotional chapters! Becawse I wuvs to make Metty feew bettew! *Hugs*

MK: *Sigh*

* * *

Azalea looked up at Dedede and smiled softly. "Daddy . . ." She whispered. She looked over to

Meta knight who was still sobbing with his face buried in her shoulder. Sword and Blade walked up

to her and knelled. "We'll hold him for a short while Milady. . ." Blade said softly looking at Azalea

with great respect. She turned Meta knight so he was facing her. "Just give me one second okay?"

He nodded with tears rolling down the side of his mask. Blade and Sword held him up from falling to

the ground in tears while Azalea went up to Dedede. She hugged to his stomach. "I love you

Daddy. . .I missed you so much. . ." "Azalea. . .My wonderful little princess. . .you're okay. . ."

Dedede bent down and hugged her with big tears in his eyes as well. A soft smile appeared on his

face. I could see Ganondorf and Bowser murmuring amongst themselves. "He's lucky, I wish I could

have a kid, they sound like a lot of fun." Bowser whispered back that they are, and that he'd like a

little girl. When Azalea went back to comforting Meta knight, many of the smashers looked

confused. Meta knight hadn't cried in front of anyone but three or four people. And no one had ever

seen him so emotionally torn apart. Kirby came through the crowd as Azalea was helping Meta

knight up and comforting him. He immediately ran up to Meta knight and hugged his side. "Y-yeah

Kirby, I'll be okay. . ." Meta knight rubbed the tears from his eyes and stroked his head. "Are you

really going to be alright? You seem really upset lovey. . ." Azalea held Meta knight. "Yes my love,

I'll be fine." He gained a little composure and stood up again. "Lovey, is that Kirby?" Azalea knelled

a little to look at Kirby. "That is Kirby my dear." Meta knight got down and rubbed Kirby's head a

little more. "He looks a lot like you doesn't he love?" Meta knight blinked at her. "Yes, I was

expecting he'd take after you. But I guess I was wrong." Azalea smiled down at her son. Kirby

nuzzled into her side as she too stroked his head. "He's beautiful. . ." She hummed looking at him.

". . .Just like you." Meta knight wrapped an arm around her. She looked at him and smiled, then

she lightly placed her white gloved paw on the rim of his mask. "Oh Meta. . ." She hugged around

his waist and held to Kirby's paw. Meta knight blushed intensely and then hugged her back. There

were quite a few "Aw's" among the crowd of smashers. Dedede prepared to raise his hammer and

knock Kirby across the yard. Meta knight noticed this and halted him. Azalea looked up at Dedede

and hugged to Kirby. "Daddy, why on Popstar would you want to do that to your own grandson?"

"G-grandson?" Dedede asked very confused. I had a very bad feeling about what might have

happened. Dedede looked at Azalea very confused some more. "W-what do you mean he's my

grandson?" Meta knight's eyes widened through his mask and he made a 'No, no, no, no, no, no,

no, no no, no, no!' Motion by flailing his hands to Azalea. She either didn't notice or was ignoring

him. "Kirby is our son. Meta knight and I had him not long after we got married." Meta knight looked

like he was ready to run for the hills. Dedede held an angry look for a moment, but then did

something that surprised us all. Except Azalea by the calm look on her face. He got down on his

hands and knees and patted Kirby on the head. Meta knight cocked his head very puzzled. Dedede

finally let out a laugh, "I was wondering where he got his good looks from! Now I know! And I have

no need to be jealous!" Dedede smiled to Kirby softly. Azalea nodded, she released Meta knight

from her grip and held to her father's arm. "Oh Daddy. . ." She giggled. "Uh, will someone explain

what the heck is going on?" A shout from the crowd came. I looked toward Meta knight. He looked

a little worried, then finally let out a sigh and nodded at me. "Okay, I guess I should explain," I

sighed.

"MetaknightandAzaleameteachotherandfellinloveandthentheygotmarriedand weregoingtohaveKirbybutamonsterattackedAzaleaandMetaknighthadtobringherfarawayandbythenshehadKirbyandthenshediedandMetaknightsentKirbyoffintospacetomaturebuthewaswokenupearlysohe'stoolittlestillbutluckilyhecanfightandhastheseawesomepowersandcaneatstuffandgaintheirpowersand hecamebackaftersleepingforareallylongtimeandafteralongertimeKirbygotintothisawesomegameseriesandwasaddedinMeleeandthenhewenthomeandthenDededeMetaknightandKirbywereallaskedtojoin BrawlandthentheyjoinedandthenImetMetaknightandafterMetaknight4everwroteFriendshipistheVictorywebecamebestfriendsandthenMetaknight4everwroteFatherLoveandthenshewrotethisandwewent throughalotofchaptersandreviewsandwe'rehavingtroublebecauseDarkMetaknight'sevilandisgonnablowusallupandhewaswhoppingMetaknightacrossthecourtyardafterPitmademespywithhimandthen Azalea'sspiritcameinandsavedhimandmadeDarkMetaknightrunofflikeaninnyandthenMetaknighthadameltdownandDededecameoutandKirbydidtooandtheystartedtotalkaboutthisandthenSonicjustasked whatwasgoingonandnowI'mstandingheretalkingwithnospaceinbetweenwordswhichmakesithardtoreadbutapparentlyMetaknight4everfindsitfunnyandhopesitmightmakeitassomeone'sfavoritequotetheend."

I took a breath after that mouthful of words. I was quite surprised that they could understand that.

"So you're a spirit?" Meta knight asked, "Well, I suppose. But I'm completely functional physically

and am not a ghost as you can see." Azalea smiled leaning in to Meta knight's chest. "So. . what

are we doing just standing around? Let's go inside." Meta knight breathed softly and then placed

Kirby on his shoulders. Everyone nodded and one by one went in doors. Pit grabbed my hand again

and darted into the hole in the ground with me. Dedede kissed Azalea on the cheek and then left.

Azalea and Meta knight stood together. Kirby squirmmed on Meta knight's shoulders a little. Meta

knight just stared into Azalea's eyes. "Are you really going to be okay love?" Azalea put her gloved

paw on Meta knight's mask where his cheek would be. "I-I feel like. . .I feel the knife that was

plunged into my chest when you left me had been pulled out. Y-you don't know how much I've

missed you. . ." Meta knight sounded like he was choking on tears again. He let Kirby down and

rubbed his eyes. She patted his back and handed him a handkerchief. "Don't worry. It's okay my

love. . . " Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Tiff was spying too. She must have been very

confused at all this. I had seen Azalea's spirit on numerous occasions before, but no one else had

ever seen her. Especially not Meta knight. Tiff was sitting up in the same lotus tree that she and

Meta knight had been sitting under just a while ago. "So Princess, shall we go inside?" He said, he

was obviously trying to smile but tears were visibly streaming out of his mask. "Yes dearest. . ."

Azalea took Kirby's paw and looped her other under Meta knight's arm and walked inside together.


	11. Grain VS Vegetable

Hey guys! I bet you though I wasn't going to update this in a while! But no! I'm here again! Now R+Rs! Do it I say! Come on! I've got like, 3 or 4 people reviewing my stuff! Come on yo! ME NEEDZ REVIEWERZ NOWZ! OR ME KILLZ MUCH!!!! That's a favorite quote from Liv the Waddle dee, ONE OF THE 3 PEOPLE THAT REVIEWS! Thank you Liv! And Mind seeker! And Blooji! I'm sorry if at times it seems like it's first person but. . .yeah. Eheh. But it's good! Read on!

* * *

Meta knight before going in stopped her one more time. "So. . .you're here for good?" She gave him a soft look

and put her gloved paw on his mask one more time. "I won't be with you all ther time, but with you most of it.

I'll be with you as regularly as a normal person and as often as I can." He hugged her once more and walked

in. He turned a little and muttered "Snoops" to Pit and I. He is good.

Meta knight introduced her to Master hand and those who didn't come outside. She stroked his wings softly

and patted his back. "Well I think that she can stay. She would have to share a room with you Meta knight,

seeing how where full." "That'll be okay. . . " Meta knight sighed softly and happily. "Oh Meta knight, I need

you and some of the boys to go out to smashville for the afternoon and do some errands for me. Do you think

you can do it?" Master hand Lowered to meta knight. Meta knight shrugged. "Of course." Kirby squealed and

hugged to Meta knight's glove. He chuckled and picked him up. "Yes Kirby, you can come too." "Okay then.

Marth, Ike, Link, Pit, I need you guys over here." Master hand called to us as we came in. Just my luck. "Yes

sir?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't make me go out shopping. "I need you boys and Meta knight to run

some errands." "Fine" All of us muttered at the same time. Meta knight looked to Azalea for a quick second.

"My love, you stay here and rest. I'll be back soon." he whispered into her ear, (Where ever they may be) "All

right, I'll see you again soon." She pecked him on the open area near his mask. Meta knight hugged her one

more time and handed her his ID card to get into his room. Then he picked up Kirby. "C'mon, where going out

to Smashville." Kirby squealed happily while Ike, Link, Pit and I sighed. That afternoon turned out better than I

expected.

"So let's see what else is on the list." Meta knight hummed looking at the piece of paper in his glove. Pit and

Link whined on and on. "I wanna go back to the mansion. What fun is standing around and grocery shopping

for Master hand with Meta knight?" Link groaned. Meta knight blinked at him. "Women like men who do this

kind of work without whining like a four-year-old and can do it with dignity." Meta knight shook his head as Pit

and Link immediately stopped whining. "Honestly, Kirby's behaving better than you two!" Kirby squealed at

the mention of his name. I remained quiet because there was no sense in complaining to Meta knight. "Okay,

so, If you know a girl that you really have a crush on but she doesn't like you and likes someone else and that

guy's a looser and a jerk to everyone behind her back. What do you do?" I asked. I was asking Meta knight

random questions about love. Not because his wife magically came back from the dead or anything, but

because it just gives us something to do, and it was another reason I wasn't complaining. "Well, is it you're

upset that they have a relationship or he really is being a jerk behind her back? No Kirby." Meta knight sighed

as he took a box of cereal from Kirby and placed it back on the shelf it came from. "He's mean to animals." I

said. "How is he mean to animals?" Meta knight cocked his head at me. "He pulls her Pik-I mean pulls on her

pet's tail when she's not looking and calls it names." "Well, You should tell Samus that Captain Falcon does

that. She may not believe you, but the truth will come out eventually." He whispered to me. He is really, really

good. "He shoots . . ." Ike skid around the isle and flung a can at Meta knight. Luckily he caught it. "HE

SCORES!!!!" Ike jumped up and down Meta knight threw him an annoyed glare. "Stop it. Guess who has to

pay for the stuff he breaks?" Ike slumped and joined Pit and Link with how bored he was. "Women also like

men who think optimistically." "Well that explains why the girls at the mansion never fell for you." Ike

muttered. Meta knight ignored him. "Shut it." I murmured. "Waffah! Waffahs!" Kirby held a box of waffles up to

show Meta knight. He looked at it with confusion. "What about them?" Kirby giggled and hugged the box. "All

right we'll get waffles too." Meta knight sighed. Kirby squealed again. Women also like men that are good with

animals and kids." Meta knight pointed out to me aloud. "Well, how do you know if someones good with kids?"

"I guess they're tolerant and patient with them." he answered. Ike Link and Pit where listening and smiled

slowly at what Kirby was getting ready to do. "Poyo! Waffahs! Haha! Poyo!" Kirby grabbed the container again

and whacked Meta knight on the head with it a few times. "Does that hurt?" Ike grimaced at how hard he hit.

"Yes. It does." Meta knight sighed as Kirby hit him again. "Are you going to do anything to him?" Link smiled a

little more. "No. I'm not." Meta knight sighed. He sounded quite weary. "Well, why are you letting him hit you

over the head with a bunch of waffles?" Pit kept a giggle in. "Because he knows the waffles own over all." Ike

pointed out. "Do they own over pancakes?" Link asked "Yes." Ike grinned. "Wow, then waffles must be pretty

strong." Link's eyes widened. Kirby hit Meta knight some more. "Meta knight, you don't need this agrivation." I

chuckled a little as Meta knight rubbed his head when Kirby finally stopped hitting him. "It helps my tolerance

's go get the vegetables and fruit." Meta knight walked on "Who needs that junk? No one eats it!" Pit turned

up his nose. Meta knight sighed "Last Girlfriend tip: Women Like men who don't make faces at their cooking.

Girls know that that "Junk" Prevents you from Scurvy, Beriberi disease, and Edema. So let's go before I have to

cure you of those sicknesses." Ike, Link, and Pit grimaced a little and then followed us.

"It's a grain!" I said a little annoyed. "No it's not!" Meta knight said with my same tone. "Marth, If Asparagus

was a grain then it would grow in fields." He rolled his eyes "You _could_grow them in a field if you wanted!" I

argued back. "But you can't cut them with a sickle like other grains!" "Can you cut corn with a sickle? Corn's a

grain!" I pointed out. "True, but corn doesn't go to seed! Asparagus does! It's a vegetable!" "It's a grain!"

"Just because it looks a little like a grain doesn't mean that it is!" He mask-gloved (Face-palmed). "What are

you guys arguing about now?" Link asked. "We're arguing if Asparagus is a grain or a vegetable." I looked

over at Pit and him. "Well that's a dumb thing to argue about." Link folded his arms. "Yeah," Pit agreed, for the

moment. "Everyone knows they're grains!" "Thank you Pit!" I held my arms out at him "You understand it!"

"What?! They're vegetables! Not grains!" Link said siding with Meta knight. "But how come they come

wrapped in a bundle like wheat does?" Pit put his hand on his hips and leaned in towards Link. "That' s a

coincidence! You dry wheat! You don't dry asparagus!" "Do you dry corn?" Pit bickered. "Yes! You do! For

popcorn and at Thanksgiving! " "Oh yeah. . ." Pit trailed off. "But it's still a grain!" "No it's not!" They argue

more than Meta knight and I do. "What are you gu-" "Don't" "Even" "Ask." Meta knight and I sighed. Ike simply

shrugged and walked on with us silently. "Suika!" Kirby squeaked as he squirmed in the carriage. "Fine, Marth

could you help me?" Meta knight did his best to pick up a watermelon. I took It from him and placed it in the

carriage. "Wait 'til we get home Kirby, the you can have it." Meta knight rubbed him on the head. He giggled

and nodded. "What about avocados? They're vegetables right?" Link asked after seven minutes of arguing

with Pit. "No! They're fruit!" "No! Fruit have to be sweet!" "Well what about tomatoes and cucumbers?" "Those

aren't fruits! Fruits have to grow in trees!" "No they don't! Peppers don't grow in trees!" "That's because

Peppers aren't fruits!" "They are too!" "Are not!" Are too!" "Say that to grapes!" "Grapes grow in trees!" "No!

They grow on vines!" "Vegetables grow on the ground fruits grow in trees!" Link snapped "Nu-uh!"

"Mushrooms are vegetables too! And have you ever seen a mushroom in a tree?" "Mushrooms are fruit! They

don't go to seed!" "Mushrooms aren't vegetables _or_fruit! They're a fungus!" Ike exploded. "Oh, I see." Link

scratched his head. "Wow, that explains a lot." Pit's eyes widened. "Hey, what about artichokes? What are

they?" I got the curiosity to ask. "Artichokes are vegetables." Meta knight placed some horse radish in the

carriage. "What?! Everyone knows they're fruits!" Ike nipped. "But if they we're fruits then they'd have seeds.

They don't." Meta knight started moving again and we had to run a little to keep up with him.

"Hey Meta knight, If I were to shake up the milk by hooking it to Marth's back and telling him that he had a

hole in his pants, do you think that he'd spin fast enough around that it would turn into butter?" Pit held up a

milk carton and smiled. Meta knight stared for a second and then sighed. "No, I think that he'd realize you

tricked him and kill you before you get to put it on anything." "Very funny." I murmured and chucked a yogurt

container at Pit. "Hey, how do you know when these things spoil anyways?" Link put some cream cheese in

the carriage. "Okay," Meta knight gave Link full attention "Here's how it goes:

Spoiled milk looks like yogurt.

Spoiled yogurt looks like cottage cheese,

Spoiled cottage cheese looks like cheese,

which is actually spoiled milk. . . and now I'm getting off topic. But it's true. So there you have it."

"Ahh, thank you for explaining that to Meta knight. Now I won't ever have to suffer from drinking spoiled milk

again!" Link smiled and put the yogurt I threw at Pit back in the rack. "Contains Milk. . . . .WELL THAT'S A DUMB

THING TO PUT ON A MILK CARTON!!!" Pit read and stated blandly as he put it in the carage. "I think that it may

be for those people that are stupid, too stupid in fact to know what 'Milk carton' Means, so they put a label on

the side for the ones allergic to milk." Meta knight joked. I couldn't help but laugh. "Isse cweam Pwease?"

Kirby pushed at Meta knight shoulder. "Okay. . ." Meta knight sighed. "Coffffeeeeeee fa-la-vorrrrrr." Ike

flopped over by where the ice cream was. "Whoa there Ike, the last thing need is caffeine _and_sugar." Meta

knight picked up a few containers of ice cream and put it in the carriage. Kirby squealed and said "Suika!

Suika!" Again. Meta knight rolled his eyes. "Kirby, there is no such flavor of ice cream as watermelon." "Actually

there is, it's watermelon sherbert roll." Link put a container of it in the carriage as well. Meta knight looked a

little surprised. As Kirby's vocabulary advances, he becomes funnier and even more entertaining to be

around. "Papa wong! Haha! Papa no wike being wong! Get agwyies! Haha!" Kirby laughed happily as Meta

knight turned red with embarrassment. "Ike Pit Link and I were not all that successful in holding back laughter.

To be continiued. . . .

* * *

Okay sorry I cut it short, but did you like it? R+Rs! I felt that a situation that I'm this excited with deserves at least one more chapter!


	12. I meet an old, yellow furred friend

Hey guys what's going on? I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK! And I have another grocery store update with me! And (This is random) Liv the waddle dee is one of the nicest writers because in her story "Chuck Vs. some one-shots". In the last chapter she put something in Morse code and afterwards she told me what it meant. It said: Go read MK4ever's fics!

Why?

Don't question it, just do it!

So I just want to randomly thank Liv. Thank you Liv. I've gotta put her in a story or something. . . .

Anyways, I promised you guys an update about the grocery store so here you go!

* * *

I couldn't control the laughter and neither could the other guys. Meta knight just looked so expressional, he

was so surprised and amazed that it was funny when Kirby added on to it. Kirby had something we call

"Speaking swaps" Where he can at one minute speak in baby talk, and then he has trouble saying anything

but "Poyo". He can't help it. It's his hormones. Kirby nuzzled into Meta knight's side and giggled more. "Okay

but I'll bet it's just arti-," Meta knight started as he picked up the container and everyone knew his jaw

dropped. ". . .-ficial. . . Okay, so it's real. Big whoop. I don't care about Ice cream flavors." He regained

composure and ignored our chuckling. "There are more important things than ice cream, stop rolling around on

the floor and keep up before I leave you here." Meta knight put Kirby on his shoulders and walked on. We got

up off the ground and hurried after him again. "Dignity in grocery shopping" Link whispered to me as we

rushed after him.

"Die fiend!" Ike grabbed a lamb leg and chased after Link. "You die fiend!" He yelled back flailing a steak bone

at him. "Would you guys stop playing with the meat and just put it in the dagum carriage?!" Meta knight

yapped at them. They sighed and placed it in. "This isn't any fun." Link said. I could hear murmuring from

behind me. "Agent Pit is now watching Marth stand there and Link and Ike were just having a meat war but

Meta knight just spoiled it because I was sure that they would make a mess and have to clean it up. And Oh!

Marth just saw me! Agent Pit: out yo." "Pit what the freak are you doing?" I turned around and looked at him.

"Practicing my sneaking skills." he murmured and darted out of sight. Meta knight rolled his eyes and grabbed

the lamb leg out of the carriage. He snuck up behind Pit and slammed it over the back of his head (In real life

that could kill someone, but this is Nintendo world so they don't suffer form lamb leg deaths) "Ow." Pit rubbed

the back of his head and got up from the ground. "Now help Link and Ike get the other stuff." Meta knight

muttered. I picked up some hamburger meat and put it in the carriage. "Hey Meta knight!! Look at this!" Ike

picked up a raw, fresh, ungutted Salmon and slapped Pit in the face with it. Pit looked in total shock and said

"Sir I do believe there has been a misunderstanding. Did you just slap me with a fish on purpose?" Ike

slapped Pit again. Pit raised an eyebrow and grabbed the tail of a fresh cod. "Well sir, if that's how you meant

it." And slapped Ike in the face. "Fish wars!" Ike cheered and the two ran around slapping each other with the

fishes. Meta knight mask gloved and shook his head. I suddenly heard a familiar noise. "Pichu?" And out of

nowhere a little yellow-furred poke`mon ran up to me and hugged my leg. "Pichu? Is that you?" I bent down

and scratched behind his ears. "Wow! It is you! I haven't seen you in some time buddy!" Pichu nuzzled

against my boot. "H-hi there. I'm sorry about my Pichu randomly glomping you." A soft voice said. "That's-. .

.okay." I said in bewilderment. A pretty young girl that was about my age stood in front of me. She had dirty

blond hair that was pinned up in a bun with strands drooping out that gave her a tomboy-ish yet pretty look.

She was wearing a white tank-top and a skirt that met with tall go-go boots. she had a small wrist purse with

a poke`ball symbol on it. "I-I think that I know him. Did you enter this Pichu in Melee?" I asked beginning to

stand up. "Yes! I did! He's the one from Melee! What's your name?" She asked as she picked him up and held

him softly. "I'm Marth Lowel, of Altea. . .I was also in Melee. What's your name?" I questioned. "I'm Star, It's

an honor to meet you Marth." She nodded "So, um, Do you come here often?" I asked. "Yes, I need to get

Pichu's favorite food and he's very picky, this is the only place he'll accept the poke`kibble I get him." She put

him in her purse, which was like those kinds for your dog that their head sticks out of. "So, do you come here a

lot?" She asked. "Um, well not really, I would come more often but, I've got so much work to do at the

mansion. Fights and all." "I really like guys who do the work without complaining and have an optimistic

attitude about it." She smiled. In my mind my jaw dropped, but from an outside view I nodded and grinned.

"I'm that kinda guy." I smirked. "Hm, Well then here Marth." She handed me a slip of paper. "If you ever want

to come to the park to walk Pichu with me, just give me a call." And with that she walked away. I did a mini-

victory dance (Which if you haven't read the series from the beginning, you should: I break dance in the middle

of the arena, or in this case the store.) "I own" I whispered to myself and went back to stop Ike and Pit from

slapping each other with fishes. When I finally did Meta knight gave me a look with green eyes, He began to

walk on again and he motioned for me to join his side. "I see you realized what I said is right." he was smiling

under his mask for sure. "How do you know so much about girls?" I scratched my head. "I'm 5015, you learn

through experience, marriage, and the author being one." he chuckled and winked at me.

How do Poke`mon eat these things? They taste like garbage!" Link held up a poke`mon treat to his face as

we were browsing the pet isle. "You're not a Poke`mon. Wait a minute, how would you know what they taste

like Link?" Meta knight turned towards him. "I WAS YOUNG AND NAIVE! HOW WAS I TO KNOW THEY TASTE

HORRIBLE?!" Link flailed his arms. Meta knight mask gloved again. "Papa?" Kirby tugged at Meta knight's side.

"Hm? what is it Kirby?" Meta knight bent down a little. "Ca we gots pupee?" Meta knight rubbed Kirby's head

and shook his own. "No Kirby, a puppy is a big responsibility. You've got to feed it, walk it, train it, play with it,

It's a big responsibility that you might not be able to do." "Me twain it, me pways wif it, Pwease?" Meta knight

sighed. "Well not only that but you can't just let me do the work once you get tired of taking care of it. I don't

want you to take care of it for a little while but then get bored." "Wemembew wobo-pupee? Me taked cawe of

him." "Yeah, and eventually what happened to him?" Kirby's smile faded a little. "Well? What wound up

happening? Where's your robo-puppy now?" Meta knight tapped his foot a little. "He bwewed up. But he

wanted to bwow up." Kirby pointed out. "Yes, but he was a robot designed to look and act like a puppy. He

may have acted like one, but real puppies don't make their own food. Real puppies depend on you. Real

puppies aren't toys Kirby." Kirby sighed. "Pwease?" Meta knight was getting a little stressed out by Link, Pit

and Ike being idiots, and Kirby banging him on the head with waffles and asking for a puppy didn't help, he

wrapped an arm around Kirby and sighed. "How about once you get older, I get you a nice quiet sheep?" Kirby

cocked his head and then giggled "Seep no pets! Haha!" Meta knight looked down. "Sheep can be pets, lots of

animals can be pets. If it's tame and needs you to take care of it then it's a pet." "But me want pupee." Kirby

tugged on Meta knight's side. He sighed again, "Kirby, you know that I'm allergic to certain times of dogs. Do

you want me getting pinkeye?" Kirby sighed and shook his head. Meta knight picked Kirby up and put him on

your shoulders. "Kirby, do you know the reason I won't get you a puppy now?" Meta knight looked up at him.

Kirby blinked at him, "You'we mean?" Meta knight. . .was. . . . a little taken back by that. Or a lot. Heck, I

would've been too. And he didn't know what to say to that. It was my turn to step in. "Hey! Kirby! Meta

knight's not mean!" Kirby looked up at me and blinked. Meta knight just looked down at the ground. "Can I

see him?" I asked timidly. "Go ahead. . ." Meta knight took Kirby off of his shoulders and handed him to me. I

took him and went a little away from Meta knight. "Kirby, that wasn't very nice of you to call Meta knight mean.

I think you hurt his feelings." I started. Kirby shook his head. "Papa's feewings no huwt, his feewings nevew

huwt." "Well, he just doesn't act like his feelings are hurt. Do you think he's really being mean?" I asked Kirby,

I could see out of the corner of my eye that his feeling _were_ hurt. He was wrapped in his cape and not facing

us. "Yes." Kirby nodded. "He- . . .Kirby, that robot puppy that you had, did you love it?" I asked, he nodded.

"Were you sad when it blew up?" Kirby nodded again. "Meta knight doesn't want you to feel sad again. If you

got a real puppy and it died then he'd feel horrible about it. If you don't take care of it then it will die. And Meta

knight thinks that you probably want to play whenever you want, right?" Kirby nodded again. "And not wake

up in the middle of the night to feed it?" Kirby nodded once more. "If you were to have a puppy then you

wouldn't be able to play on your own whenever you want, you'd have to spend a lot of time taking care of it.

Meta knight doesn't want you to feel upset, he wants you to be happy, he doesn't think you would like to

spend all of your time working to take care of it. But he doesn't want to take care of your pet either. I think

Meta knight feels bad that you called him mean, see?" I pointed over at Meta knight, He remained quiet and

motionless. "He doesn't want you to think that he's mean or unfair. He wants you to know that he loves you

and doesn't want you to be sad or upset. Why don't you say sorry to him?" I put a hand on Kirby's shoulder

and nudged him over towards Meta knight a little. He walked up to him and looked up at Meta knight. ". . . .I

thought I was mean. . . ." Meta knight said softly and looked away from Kirby. Kirby hugged him and blinked up

at him sadly, "I sowwy Papa, you'we no mean." Meta knight looked down at Kirby and then stroked his head.

"I'm sorry Kirby. . I-" "Wat awe you sowwy fow? You didn't do anyfing wong. . ." I was amazed at how Kirby

realized this and admitted this so easily. And how he could say it. Very mature for him. ". . .I should've said

that I didn't want you to have a dog in a nicer way, and I didn't tell you the whole reason. . ." "Marf tolded me.

You don't want me to feew bad if I don't take cawe of it and it dies." Meta knight picked Kirby up and put him

on his shoulders again. He walked up to me, I was still kneeling so he slapped my back, "That girl with the

Pichu that you were talking to is in for a real treat. And Falcon better watch out." after that, we all got up and

left the store. Oh, and we did pay for the stuff first, because if we didn't, that would be stealing.

* * *

Oh look, wasn't that sweet? I looooooove writing emotional chapters! This story is fun to write and hopefully fun to read, If you agree, I have some important procedures for you to follow:

-1. If you haven't read friendship is the victory, you shouldn't be reading this. You should be reading that first.

you haven't read Father love, you shouldn't be reading this, you should be reading _that_ first.

1. Put this in favorites if you haven't already.

2. Put this on alerts if you haven't already

you haven't read Mind Seeker's stories, go and read!

4. If you _are_ Mind Seeker, then ignore that one

5. If you haven't read Liv the Waddle-dee's stories, go and read!

6. If you _are_ Liv, The ignore that one

7. If you haven't read Rivalry of the stars By Blooji, go and read!

8. If you're Blooji, you know what to do.


	13. An Assasinating love lie

Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I've been busy lately. But I finally got it done! Hopefully it's a good one!" And don't ask about the sister thing, I'll give you more on a life story of MK fanfic.

* * *

When we got back Meta knight handed Master hand the groceries and went to his room. I

followed him down to see if Azalea was still there. I waited a few minutes before entering. I found

him staring out the window looking at the sky. "Is everything okay?" I asked bending down next to

him. "Hm? Oh, yes everything is perfectly fine Marth." He didn't sound upset which was a good

sign. "Where's Azalea?" I asked. He looked up at me and chuckled. "She _is_ a spirit. She's off

somewhere, I don't know where, but I'm so happy to know my love is okay." He seemed so calm

and absolutely pleased. I hadn't seen him in such a good mood in a long time. He blinked

dreamily out the window. "Wait. How would get your ID card back?" I asked remembering that he

handed it to her before we left. He held it out to show me. "Wow, how did you do that?" I asked.

He chuckled again. "Magic." and hid it in his palm. He opened it again and it wasn't there. I shook

my head grinning and looked out the window. I got up after a few seconds to leave him at peace

in his room.

That night at the cafeteria I didn't see him. I decided to ask him if he was okay, but he wasn't in his

room. I went outside later to find him on the outskirts of the Mansion to find him singing to himself

softly. He was singing to himself. And he seemed a little sad. Or a bit. Or a lot. Or. . .yeah,

you get it. When his song finally ended I walked up to him. "Are you sure everything is okay?" I

knelt down again. "I figured that I could get away with not telling anyone. . .but I guess I was

wrong. . ." "Meta knight Azalea L-" "It's not about Azalea, I'm happy that I know she's okay, I didn't

expect her to stay around. . . It's my sister that I mostly think about now. . .after I saw Azalea

again I felt bad that I had tried to forget her. . ." "You had a sister?" I asked softly. "Yes" Meta

knight nodded to me, "She was so wonderful and so nice to everyone. . .she was the one who

finally convinced me into wearing. . ." He trailed off. We both knew well what he was talking about.

"You mean you didn't want to wear it at first?" I whispered. He blinked up at me and nodded. "I

didn't like the look of it, I thought it made me look like a monster or something. She told me as

long as I be who I am on the inside. . .the outside wouldn't matter." He unbuckled it and looked

into the reflection it gave off to his face. "She never would have thought that I'd become so

attached to it I'd rarely take it off. . .I guess everything she ever told me was right. . ." "What else

did she tell you?" I whispered softly to him. He was beating around the bush and was hiding

something. "I had tried to forget her so I wouldn't feel pain I did when she died. Before she died. .

.I knelt by her and swore that I would end Nightmare one day and avenge her. She shook her

head and told me that I must learn too forgive and whatever I did, I must remain open and caring

towards everyone. . .otherwise. . .I'd die a long, very painful death. Death by a broken heart. . ."

He trailed off, he looked up at me again after his eyes had been drawn to his reflection in his

mask. "I'm dying right now Marth. . .right as we speak." "No Meta knight. . .you do care, you aren't

dying. You just hurt right now." I put a hand on his shoulder pad. "I feel like I am." He sighed. "Oh

Meta knight, you love lots of people, you're open. You just are naturally quieter and that's okay.

You miss her and that's why you're hurting." "I just know that I'm on my own when it comes to

opening up, I'm bitter and you along with all the other know that very well. . ." "No, I'm your pal

Meta knight. Friends aren't for standing there and looking cool when you feel alone. Friends are

loyal and help you when you need it, you need it and I along with the smashers are going to help

you through this." He looked up at me with a misty look in his eyes and nodded.

Suddenly we both heard a faint, faint rustling noise. Meta knight listened to it closely and then

grabbed me violently. "Get down!" he whispered. He listened some more and then grabbed my

hand. "Follow me. . .just be quiet." We ran through the forest to Fire gulch. Meta knight helped

me into a tree and stood on a thin Branch on the tip of his foot. We looked down to see Kirby, just

running around playfully. I looked over at Meta knight, who had his bow and arrow set out. "Meta

knight what are you doing?" I asked "That's not my boy. . . " he muttered under his breath. He

released the arrow. Kirby got knocked over and he dropped a small shiny thing. Kirby took on a

gray color and got a pair of fangs, and a grey-blue color took over his saphiry eyes. "Shadow

Kirby. . ." Meta knight leaped out of the tree and snapped up the object Shadow Kirby dropped. He

circled around him and pointed his sword at him. "I knew this would eventually happen, I should've

ended you long before you had a chance to come back." Meta knight raised the sword a little bit.

"Meta knight what's going on?" I got down from the tree. He slashed Shadow Kirby so he was

unable to get away. "Marth, listen to me, get back to the mansion and find Dark Meta knight. He'll

look just like me, get Pit. You have to find him! And get a mirror shard from him!" Meta knight

went back to fighting Shadow Kirby. And what did I do? I ran of course! I got back to the Mansion

and found Pit, after I explained to him what was going on, we went to find Master hand, If anyone

knew where Dark Meta knight was he did. "Where's D-I mean. . . Where's Meta knight?" I asked,

remembering Meta knight telling me he'd look like him. "He's on the balcony with Tiff and Kirby."

Master hand said. Hearing that Pit and I ran off to find him.

"Kirby what's wrong with you?" Tiff scolded as Kirby kicked "Meta knight" in the stomach. Pit had

found a hiding place for the both of us. Kirby knew what was wrong. He was trying to save Tiff, but

she didn't seem to notice. "That's enough!" She rebuked him and pulled him away. "S-sorry Meta

knight, I don't know what has gotten in to him." "It's okay Tiff, you couldn't control him. . .perhapps

he's sick? Maybe he should get some rest?" he asked "You're right." She picked up Kirby

and placed him in Meta knight's room. She locked the door, so his squealing begs and cries could

not be heard. Pit silently came out of his hiding place and unlocked the door. He gave me Kirby to

hold. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it." I whispered. Kirby nodded and looked up at me with

thankful eyes. "Tiff, I've been wanting to tell you for a long, long time that I'm madly in love with

you. . ." he took her hand. She beamed but at the same time looked confused "But Meta knight,

you're wife came, you said that you we're in love with her. . .you have a right to be, you said we

were friends. . ." "My wife is no longer with me. . .and that's why I now love you. . ." he paused for

romantic effect. What a schmo. "Do you love me back Tiff?" He asked taking her in his arms. She

broke into a smile ". . .Y-yes. . .I do love you. . ." He untied his mask and let it fall to the ground.

They kissed. It was the most disgusting thing I ever saw. It was one of those gushy-mushy, gross,

make-out, scenes where they're slobbering all over each other's faces. Both of them had their eyes

closed and let their lips lock tightly. Just then I noticed his true intentions and his reason for

kissing her. While they were doing so he held a pearl dagger tightly. He raised close to her back

ready to stab her. And then that's when I almost gave away our position by laughing. Translation:

Before he could stab her she, who had been faking it the whole time, punched him and then

kicked him in the stomach like Kirby did. I couldn't stay quiet much longer "Go in his cape! there's

mirror shard in it! Throw it to me!" I yelled. She found it no problem, and tossed it to me.

Immediately I caught it and yelled for her to get inside, I put it in my pocket and got out of my hiding

place, Pit followed me and we ran back to the forest where Meta knight was. . .


	14. We're mean little sneaks

Sorry that it's short. I am saving the good part for a bit. So read our little tid bit and I'll update it soon!

* * *

Tiff locked herself inside and tied Dark Meta knight so he couldn't get her once he woke up. She

winked at us before we made a mad dash to find Meta knight. "Why would he want a slice of a

mirror?" Pit asked, "It's from a magic mirror in Popstar, there's a place called mirror country and it

has the mirroring copy of everyone in Dreamland. Meta knight's copy is Dark Meta knight. If the

mirror form of someone were to take a shard of the mirror and wear it then they can look exactly

like there normal form in Popstar." I breathed and my grip on Kirby's, who was on my shoulders,

paws tightened. "Wow." Pit put his hand to his chin as we ran through the forest.

We found Meta knight beating the living daylights out of Shadow Kirby. I put Kirby down and stood

on a rock to get a better view. "Papa!" Kirby cried out and tried to run over to him. "No Kirby! don't

go over there!" Pit grabbed Kirby by the paws and held him back. Meta knight heard Kirby and

looked over. "Stay back! Don't come near us!" He shouted and with one swipe of his sword,

knocked Shadow Kirby up against a tree, he went unconscious. Kirby broke from Pit's grip and ran

into Meta knight's arms. "Papa. . ." Kirby spent a few minutes being held softly. I walked up and

explained while Meta knight embraced Kirby. "Meta knight, We got the mirror shard, Dark Meta

knight might be after us we have got-" "No he's not! he didn't even know we were there!" Pit Pointed

out. "Let's get Shadey as far from the Mansion as we can." Meta knight walked over and picked up

Shadow Kirby by the scruff. "Hey, wanna know something really mean we could do to him?" Pit

said with an evil and deeply sinister smile creeping onto his face. Normally Meta knight would scold

him or tell him to grow up. This time he said "I'm listening, continue," And gave a glowy look in his

eyes. "Here's what we do. . ." Pit motioined for us to huddle. After we discused the plan I realized

Pit _is_a pro. "I like that plan. Hehehe. . ." Meta knight chuckled. And we got to work. . .

"Oh man, that was fun!" I couldn't help but laugh along with them. "Yeah. . .hey. . .where's Kirby?"

Meta knight asked uneasily. "Um. . .wasn't he right next to you?" I asked back loosening the cape

around my neck a little. "Let's go back and look for him." Pit spun around. "Whatcha doing?" a

voice asked. Pit and I screamed. Meta knight just gave a wave. "Hey Lucario, Hi Mewriey." "Hey

MK, so what are you up to?" Lucario asked "We were just doing something super mean to Shadow

Kirby. . . what are you up to?" Meta knight was undoing his mask and he wouldn't stop smiling.

"We were done with school and we heard Meta knight maniacal laughter so something really

interesting must have happened. So you get what was going on, Mewtwo and Mesprit decided to

have Mewriey schooled by Lucario so she might learn to speak in english like them. She was

learning quick even though she didn't speak it yet. "What did you do?" Lucario, who is a big time

prank lover smiled and asked. "Come on, we'll show you. . .I bet Kirby's back there too." Pit smiled

wider and motioned for Mewriey and Lucario to follow us to where we left Shadow Kirby. . .


	15. Why is it always his fault?

We led Lucario and Mewriey to where we left Shadow Kirby. What we had done was the funny

part. . .not for Shadow Kriby. . .But if you hated him then you got a good laugh:

1. We go to Fire Gulch

2. Pit ties him up

3. Meta knight ties the end of the rope we tied him with to a cliff.

4. Pit, Kirby and I go to the bottom of the gulch and throw rocks and stuff at him and call him

names. While Meta knight stands there laughing like a maniac.

5. He wakes up and looks like an idiot as he's tied there.

6. I get a bullseye rock thrown right in his mouth.

7. Meta knight "Acidentally" unties the rope with his foot and as Shadow Kirby lands with a thud he

says "Oops, what a klutz I am."

8. We tie the rope to the cliff again and leave him hanging there.

"Oh. . . my . . .gosh . . . hahaha! That is so bad!" Lucario burst into chuckles of laughter as I

explained to him on the way there. Mewriey clapped her paws at hearing what we did. She knew

what we were saying and found it funny that the creature she hated so much was in misery. When

we got there we saw that Kirby was no where to be seen and Shadow Kirby was right where we

left him. He was dangling from the rope with his body tied tightly. His head was down and his eyes

were closed. Mewriey stopped giggling the second she saw him. We climbed to the bottom of the

gulch to get a better look at him. He looked at us and then closed his eyes again. Small tears

rolled down his cheeks and he swayed weakly as the rope held him firmly in place. "You were

saying that it was funny?" a very solem Lucario glared at Meta knight. ". . . Not when I realize what

I've done. . ." he answered back. He looked rather sad. Finally Meta knight took out his sword and

flew up to him. "What are you doing now?" Lucario snipped. "I'm fixing the horrible thing that I've

let myself do. . ." Meta knight held the rope in one glove and then cut it with his sword. He lowered

Shadow Kirby down to the ground and cut the ropes that bound him. Shadow Kirby looked up at

Meta knight and then down to the ground with tear reminents still on his cheeks. "I apoligize

Shadow Kirby. . .I never should have done that to you. . ." "Hey wait. . .IT WAS MY PLAN! WHY

IS HE GETTING BLAMED?!" Pit shouted at Lucario. "He's the adult, he's responsable for

everything you do." "Well right now he doesn't _look_ like an adult!" Pit pointed out that since meta

knight had his mask off "Shut up." Lucario poked a paw in Pit's chest. Pit quieted and made a fist

at Lucario when he turned to look at Meta knight. Shadow Kirby shook his head and blinked at

Meta knight. "It _my_ fawt, I intimmyated you. . .I sowwy. . ." I was surprised that Shadow Kirby

would apologize to Meta knight. "I forgive you." Meta knight put a glove on Shadow Kirby's

shoulder. Shadow Kirby nodded and hugged Meta knight's glove "It just I hafe owdews. . .if I don't

do dem, I get whipped." "What?" Meta knight stared in shock at the little creature. "Dawk Meta

knight whips me if I don't do what he says. . . " Shadow Kirby said. Meta kngiht put the other glove

on Shadow Kirby's other shoulder. "He WHIPS you?!" "Yes. But I can't teww anyone or I get

whipped mowe." "That horrible, no good DEVIL!" Meta knight let go and looked around. "Did you

see Kirby?" Meta knight asked "He weny wif you. . .maybe he gotted lost?" Shadow Kirby asked.

Meta knight nodded to him. "Come on, we have to find him. . .and then I'm gonna teach my clone

a lesson. . ." He murmured and stood up. That clone of his was in for it bad. Can I go wif you?"

Shadow Kirby asked. "Of course, come on. . ." Meta knight motioned for all of us to follow him. "I

sowwy fow twying to attack you Mewwy." Shadow Kirby said to Mewriey. She purred and nodded.

"That dark awful demon WILL suffer dearly." I could hear Meta knight muttering under his breath.

We followed him through the forest, until he fell over due to Kirby crashing into him. "Papa!" Kirby

hugged him tightly. "Okay, I get it. Look Kirby, Shadow Kirby needs our help, Come with us and

don't get lost again." Meta kngiht directed Kirby. Kirby nodded. Shadow Kirby looked at how Kirby

hugged Meta knight and sighed. "What's wrong?" I got down and asked him. "I wish my mastew

would be wike dat." be blinked at me. "Don't worry, Meta knight isn't happy that he's been

whipping you and he's going to do soemthing about it." I rubbed his head a little. And I hoped he

wouldn't bite me or something. "Fank you, but what if he stiww is mean to me afew?" he asked. "I

could keep you." I offered, his eyes were hopeful. I didn't mind a bit and felt it would be nice to

have him around if he didn't attack me. "Hey Marth, Shadey, come on. You gotta keep up with

us!" Meta knight called out. He was holding Kirby's paw tightly so he wouldn't run off again.

"Okay!" I called back and looked down at Shadow Kirby. "Here, you can ride on my shoulders." I

got down to let him on. He hugged around my neck tightly and smiled at me. As I ran to catch up

with the guys Meta knight looked at me funny with a grin on his face. "Well, well, looks like you've

mastered children." I kicked him lightly in a "Shut up" way. He rolled his eyes and continued

walking. . .

So now that that's done. . .R+R!


	16. I forgive you

This is a very touching chapter in my opinion. Now that it's done I'll either be working on a one-short or two and Castlebrawlca. Enjoy!

* * *

After talking with Shadow Kirby for a while, I realized he wasn't such a bad guy. He was like Kirby

in many ways, he liked to eat, play, sing (Even though I doubt he was any better than Kirby.) and

just be a kid. Dark Meta knight apparently didn't feed him very often and told him he'd get fat if he

ate as much as Kirby did. I felt sorry for him and told him that if Dark Meta knight refused to listen

to Meta knight that I would keep him and never let that happen to him again. Now that I look at it,

Shadow Kirby was quite. . .in a spherical way. . .skinny. There is a way to be a circle in shape and

skinny, it's just they don't look thinner, but they have a weird feeling in their stomach. Kirby had no

problem with being thin, but Meta knight often put off eating. You'd have to remind him to eat and

you could tell if he ate by pressing a few fingers up against his stomach. It would feel empty and

almost a a little bit hollow. I had to hold on to Shadow Kirby's body and was able to tell that he

wasn't just thin. He was_ anorexic_ thin. Not only that fact of him not eating enough, but now that I

thought of it, Dark Meta knight was never seen spending quality time with him. All I had ever seen

him do was give him orders, never play with him, or train with him or anything. If you want to see

something really really sweet, just go to the lake near the mansion on the day's Meta knight and

Kirby have days off from fighting and you can find Meta teaching Kirby how to fish. Kirby winds up

whacking Meta knight with the pole on accident (Once he wound up whacking Meta knight with

the fish he caught) a lot but it's so nice to see them together, they have one special relationship.

Dark Meta knight and Shadow Kirby was another story. All you can find them doing together is

Dark Meta knight bossing around Shadow Kirby. "Shadey do this, Shadey do that." Shadow Kirby

maybe didn't even want to do some of the things he was told to do. But he knew that Dark Meta

knight was dominant over him and he was so scared of getting whipped he did them anyways.

Once we got to the mansion, Tiff told us that she untied Dark Meta knight and left him locked up

in his room for Meta knight to deal with once we got back. We were led by Meta knight to the

room Dark Meta knight and Shadow Kirby shared. Meta knight after tying his mask on, took a

deep breath and patted Shadow Kirby on the shoulder. "Wait right here." he said sounding very

sweet. That means he's about to loose his temper and kill someone. He opened the door and

closed it behind him. A loud crashing noise and yelling was heard. And then a sound like Meta

knight just slammed Dark Meta knight up against the wall. "DOES BEATING UP POOR LITTLE

STAR WARRIORS MAKE YOU FEEL SPECIAL?! HUH?!" He could be heard shouting. "No! W-

what are you talking about?!" Dark Meta knight could be heard pleading. "YOU KNOW VERY

WELL WHAT THE HECK I'M TALKING ABOUT!" "What?!. . .He TOLD you! He told you didn't

he?!" Dark Meta knight yelled back. "Shadey! Shadey get in here now!" He yapped." "No, don't

listen to him." I held Shadow Kirby in my arms. He nuzzled into my chest so he would hear the

yelling. "I mean NOW! Right this second buster! You know what happens if you don't listen!" A

loud shoving noise was heard and the crack of a whip. Shadow Kirby let out a cry and hugged to

me tighter. Then I decided to do what I should've asked Meta knight if we should do. I handed

Kirby to Pit, grabbed Shadow Kirby to put on my shoulders, grabbed and Pit's hand, and Lucario's

paw, and made a mad dash to the end of the forest again.

I thought we would be safe if we got away from him. I was right. but the thing is. . .we didn't quite

get away from him. We got down to Fire Gulch and I lead Lucario and Pit to the canyon beyond it

when you climb up the other side. But unfortunately for us, Dark Meta knight was able to follow us

without a problem. "Naughty little slave. . ." he drawled, pointing at Shadow Kirby. He was going

insane alright. He took out a flail like whip and cracked it loudly. Shadow Kirby looked at it fearfully

and backed up a little bit. "You disobey me and you get hurt little warrior. . ." He snarled coming

closer. Suddenly Meta knight flew overhead and landed in front of us. "If you come near them, I'll

end you dearly. . ." "As if I feared you. You losers are nothing but a traitor, a goody two wings girl,

a medelsome little poke`mon, a snoopy little angel, a naive jackal, a puffball with serious nerve,

and a boy who wears a tiara. It makes you look gay." Dark Meta knight pointed his sword towards

me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, "It does not!" I yelled. "Does so." he looked at me tauntingly.

"It does not!" I shouted back. Meta knight kicked Dark Meta knight in the back while he and I were

arguing. He fell to the ground and dropped his whip. "Never, not under any circumstances. Never,

shall you make fun of his crown. . . " Meta knight growled so creepily, that for a second I was

scared of him. "If you had half a heart maybe you wouldn't be in this situation. If you so much as

make fun of him in a way that mocks that thing, you will die." he gripped the whip in his hand now.

My eyes were lined with tears. As I watched him grip the flailing device, he muttered under his

breath "Let's see how you like the whip." Meta knight placed his huge purple foot on Dark Meta

knight so he couldn't move. I closed my eyes as did most everyone else as the snapping noise

filled the air. Dark Meta knight let out a shriek of pain as the whip met his skin. "Stop!" a voice

said. Meta knight looked over to see that Shadow Kirby was the one who yelled it. Meta knight

dropped the whip and slowly let his foot off of Dark Meta knight. Shadow Kirby walked up to Dark

Meta knight. He hugged around his neck and began to cry. Dark Meta knight looked at him like

'You little wimp.' but also like 'What?' "You know what Dark? I was going to keep whipping you

until he told me to stop. For some reason he loves you. You are a horrible devil to him but he

listens to you and does whatever you say. I see no reason why he'd even dream of listening to you

seeing how awful you treat him. But sometimes we can't always understand love." Meta knight

knelt to be level with him. "It's like fighting, sometimes we know how to get victory, sometimes we

stumble and fall. Both you and I are confused, all I can see is that he loves you and I'm not going

to stop him." Dark Meta knight looked at Meta knight and then at Shadow Kirby. "You weakling."

Dark Meta knight rolled his eyes at Shadow Kirby. "Dark, at this rate, he is ten times stronger than

you are." Meta knight pointed out. "You aren't the least bit familiar with being loved now are you?"

Meta knight looked his clone in the eye. "To tell you the truth, no I'm not and I don't plan on it."

Dark Meta knight said curtly. "Shame, you'd adore the feeling, Shadow Kirby seems to know that

it's a good thing. And if you tried it maybe you wouldn't be looked at as a demon by others. Open

up and learn to let people love you." Meta knight helped Dark Meta knight up a little. "The reward

is so worth it you gain more than you'll ever risk." Dark Meta knight held his look of confusion and

annoyance for one more second and then sighed and nodded. "You wuss. You girlie wimpy

wuss. . .You're buttering me into letting my guard down." Dark Meta knight muttered. "Am not."

Meta knight put his arm around Dark Meta knight's shoulder. "If you want a friend just to help

nudge you along. . .I'll be one." Meta knight gave Dark Meta knight's shoulder a squeeze. Dark

Meta knight looked at Shadow Kirby and then at Meta knight. he then patted Shadow Kirby's head

and knelt down to return his hug. "I'm. . .sorry Shadey. . .can you ever forgive me for what I've

done to you?" Dark Meta knight asked looking at his young apprentice. "I fowgive you." Shadow

Kirby nuzzled him softly. "Hey Meta knight?" Dark Meta knight asked. "Yeah?" Meta knight cocked

his head. "Do friends give each other noogies?" Meta knight looked a little confused and shrugged

"Well, yeah. I suppose." "NOOGIE ATTACK!" Dark Meta knight tackled Meta knight and put him

in a head lock. He then gave him a very tight hug and a noogie. "Ow! Dark! No! Stop it! Ow! Stop!

You're hurting me! Ouch!" Meta knight squirmed in Dark Meta knight's arms to get away. We

could help but giggle at them. Dark Meta knight stopped giving him a noogie and hugged him so

tight he nearly crushed him. "Okay maybe I liked the noogie better." a very suffocated Meta knight

breathed. Now we were all laughing. "Me and my big fat mouth." Meta knight made out as he was

getting squelched. "Come on you're just saying that." Dark Meta knight chuckled, picking Meta

knight up off the ground. I finally went over and stopped him. "Sorry about the tiara thing." Dark

Meta knight rubbed the back of his head. "No problem." I knelt down. "So, let's get back to the

mansion." I said helping Meta knight up. "Actually, Shadow Kirby and I are going back home. .

.we're going to live on Popstar." Dark Meta knight said "What?" I asked. "Tiff said she, Tuff, and

the knights are homesick and want to go back to Popstar. We have a ride back and even though

we'll made no substitute for you guys, we can be there with them for you." Dark Meta knight said.

"Okay, I see. I'll see you when we get back home huh?" Meta knight held out a glove to Dark.

"Yeah. I'll miss you Metty." Dark Shook his hand. "I'll miss you Darky Warky." Meta knight grabbed

him and hugged him. "Darky Warky?!" Dark Meta knight looked at him like he was crazy. "Yup."

Meta knight nodded.

The day after Tiff, Tuff, Sword, Blade, Dark Meta knight, and Shadow Kirby went back to Popstar,

Meta kngiht was helping me get dressed up. "So I look OK?" I asked "You look very sharp." Meta

knight helped me put cuff-lings in my white gloves and nodded. "So you think she's gonna like

me?" I asked, I was a bit nervous. "She will, just show her that you like her." He then gave me a

little orchid plant. "Orchids make a girl feel light and young, a red rose is only for deep romance.

Never a yellow rose. Got it?" "Got it." I nodded. "Also, I know it's kind of late, but thanks for

defending my tiara." I smiled. "No one ever goes to that measure. That thing was a gift from your

sister wasn't it?" He asked giving me a handkerchief to put in my pocket. "Yeah, thanks again." I

said. "Now you go and have a nice date with Star Kiddo." he slapped me on the back and waved.

And that's what I guess is the end of the story of how we met Dark Meta knight. We have had tons

more adventures though. . .and we haven't even told half of them. . .

THE END


End file.
